Darkly Tanner
by Pateena
Summary: A story about King Jareth who is to become the next High King of the Underground due to his farther stepping down. The choices he must make, the Queen he must choose, and the enemies he has. Who is Darkly Tanner, what does he have to do with all of this.
1. Chapter 1

_A story about King Jareth who is to become the next High King of the Underground due to his farther stepping down.. The choices he must make, the Queen he must choose, and the enemies he has. Who is Darkly Tanner and what does he have to do with all of this. A story of King Jareth the Goblin King and a man by the name of Darkly Tanner will change things forever…_

"Dear reader my name is Darkly or more known to others as Lord Darkly Tanner. I am known to others by different ways some may say I am a rogue, some a great lover, a man of many talents, to those who are closest to me dearest friend and to those who disagree with my way of life or just me in particular enemy. How would I start out with this little life story of mine. Should I start from the beginning...

No, That wouldn't be right, I think it best to start in the middle, ah yes the middle is a great place to start. That is were my story really takes place and my world as you all know changes forever. It all started....

"Oh, I had heard he was coming to this ball tonight I never actually believed he would show. He's been gone for some time now." A lady with a blue fan said to another as she fanned herself. There coming down the grand staircase that led into the large elegant ball room was non other the Lord Darkly Tanner.

It was a rather dark and cold night most were dressed warmly once inside they handed off their cloaks to a valet," Isn't that Lord Waren with him as well? I have heard wherever he is so is Lord Waren. I wonder if those two you know." as the woman with the red fan spoke back to the woman with the blue. Her smile sly and her eyebrows raised.

Her companion shook her head, " Oh no Lord Tanner is well known all around as being one of the best lovers out there. He has been seen with plenty of women over the years my dear and I envy anyone who catches his eye." she breathed out breathlessly, her tone of voice though changed on the subject of Lord Waren, " I don't know why he allows that Lord Warren around him though his blood is tainted, he isn't full Underground you know." as her fan stopped for a moment and the resumed. " His mothers human, filthy things humans are." she made a disgusted face. The one in red shook her head in agreement, they both turned away as they were asked to go onto the dance floor giggling and fluttering of fans as they went.

Darkly walked down the dark red-carpeted stairs down to the main floor of the ballroom. The castle was well decorated for this special occasion, with gold's and silver decorations everywhere. He thought it was a little over done but what did he expect after the new high king was kind of flashy. It seems that the new High King was finally choosing a wife or would be soon after all it was the conditions of becoming a high king and that good chap was running out of time this was just one of three parties to be held before he took his bride to be. The party was in celebration for the High King and his financee. The so calked king was Jareth of the Goblins mostly known to all as the Goblin King and ruler of the well-known labyrinth. His green eyes scanning over the large crowed of people seeing if anyone noticed him. As he started to make his way through the different groups of fae, and fairy folk, he thought more about the goblins.

Not all goblins were small some were quite large and wore heavy armor and others were small and stealthy, he had the miss fortune once to be in war against some of them plenty of friends had died those horrible and quite bloody wars. If me memory served him right Jareth had been quite young when he took over what was left of the Goblins and there city from the former Goblin King. The goblins these days were thankfully more organized but under control. Their leader had been taken down and Jareth had been appointed by his father. Since Jareth was kind of unruly and troublesome his farther thought it best for his son to learn a little bit of responsibility and of course learn control. What better place to put him, after all the boy all grown up into quite a powerful man, who better to appoint to be high king. After all he was the one who created the powerful Labryinth. Who knows what wonderful accomplishments he could do as high king.

Darkly looked around for the new High King but didn't see him. Darkly knew things about people that people didn't what to be known he was good at reading people, always had been. He went over to one of the golden pillars and leaned against it to get a better view of things. He knew the High King Jareths farther did what he did to get him son ready to take his place. Jareth took care of Goblins after all the labyrinth protected them. The labryinth was quite a powerful place, bigger and more then anyone could of imagined even the old High King had to admit but only in his mind. Jareth was known not just for his power but he was one of the most eligible, and handsome fae's around. What girl wouldn't want to be in his good graces? After all the ex-High King chariest Jareth over all his other children and they all new it and couldn't do anything about it. What man wouldn't want to call him friend with all that power at his fingertips. The man had it all and soon a wife and later an heir or many heirs. It had been a long time since they had a new high king in the Underground but things change and new things had to happen and a new area to begging again.

Darkly cared nothing for politics or really the party, he was just there for appearance sake only. It had been a while since he had been out and about or so Smitty told him. He was doing all this for Smitty Woren anyways, the man was smitten with one of the Elvin ladies her name was Sophie Lorendail. Her family was well off and she held her own in court. Smitty had a thing for strong ladies but with an outer softness to them. He could see his friend eyeing the crowed even as he thought this. Looking for his shining star among all the darkness down below. Darkly on the other hand liked his women to want him badly enough to pay for whatever he wanted. Witch they did. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was kind of a playboy but he didn't mind. He just liked to have fun and spend others money while doing so. That was another reason he came to this party tonight, who would be his next victim. As his emerald green eyes scanned the scene of creatures before him, hunting for his next prey.

That's when he saw her, oh this was going to be too easy he thought as he smiled and started away from the pillar. There she was in all her glory, so innocent looking, so soft, ands so inviting. She was like a young dear waiting for the spotter. Once a prey was in sight he never stopped, she had golden almost white long hair that was swept up in places with braids and other pieces left down to half wavy curls. Her silver eyes looking around till they met his own. He swept a peace of his raven dark shoulder length hair over his shoulder and smiled back there eyes lock to each other as he made his way to her. As she got closer she blushed softly, he smiled warmly at her tilted his head in greeting. He was glad to be in one his best suits tonight he decided on dark black and a very deep purple to his clothing nothing to flashy but enough to let them all know he had the money to dress well. He stopped before her she put out on dainty hand, he took in his dark gloved hand, "It is a pleasure to finally have the honor to meet you Lord Tanner." She spoke softly while she curtsied.

With out loosing eye contact with her, " No my lady it is all my pleasure to finally meet you," smiling his velvety voice always got the ladies. He lowered his lips and kissed her hand softly which made her blush so much that he could see the coloring go to her bosom. Oh she was his for sure. By her jewelry she would give him whatever he wanted. He slightly lingered just to temped her oh so slightly for his touch. She gasped as he straightened and let her hand go. He could tell she didn't want to loose his touch, which was always a good thing, " I am truly sorry madam but I have been traveling for some time and I was wondering if you don't mind me asking what your lovely name is, and how is it you already know who I am? As I am at a lost for words that I have never met you but if I had I would of never forgotten such a beautiful lady as yourself." he smiled kindly to her.

Her face still showing signs of pink and waved him off, " Oh please Lord Tanner everyone knows who you are. As for me I have not been myself out in society much either, as for lately I have finally come of age to do so. I am Princes Mayue of the fairies. I suppose you know of my elder sister Princess Elisa," he shook his head oh he had met her she wasn't quit his type. Not really into sharing her wealth like a lot of woman he knew and well she knew a thing or two. Never less he had to be gracious he didn't want to scare her off or anger her.

" Yes, isn't she engaged to Lord Porter?" she shook her head, "you look nothing like her, I would of never of known my dear." he smiled down at her, " It is quite a pleasure meeting you Princess Mayue of the Fairies," he took a slight bow, " I was wondering if there is anymore room in your dance book this evening if you would do me the honor of at least one dance with you?" her eyes got wide with excitement but then she held it back and calmed herself down, he knew better then to gloat over his win.

"Well um let me see." she made a play of taking her book out and looking it over it matched her dress. She was wearing a sky blue and silver dress that fit her small frame quiet nicely. As for her wings at the time she had them magically put away. Her silver gloved finger went over the names in her book. " Oh my..." she put her small pink lip out into a slight pout.

"If you are booked tonight my dear there are always other balls and other parties we may meet again. It is not a dishonor to me if you do not have a room in your book. Alas, it is my fault for not showing up at a good time. I wish you the best of night to you Princess..."

"No!!" she said quite loudly some of the other party goers looked at her oddly as they passed by fluttering there fans and shaking there heads at her out burst.

He wasn't able to finish she didn't want him to leave. Which made him want to smile even more but he didn't.

She smiled awkwardly stuttering, " I mean.... I see an opening right here so silly of me." she took out her pencil and scratched something else out. So he was knocking someone else out of dancing with her, he wondered who. Oh how he wanted to see the poor fools face when he found out that he took his place in the dance. He so loved it when a woman went out of her way for little old him.

She did leave for a moment to dance with another older gentleman that left him time to chat with his friend before he went to danced with her. " So my old friend how does the search go for your beloved Sophie?" he inquired.

Smitty was the same height as him but that's where they ended where he was dark and very pail Smitty was tan, blue eyes, and had curly short golden hair. He was in a dark gold outfit with bronze coloring through out it. That night his blue eyes still looking for his precious star.

Smitty shrugged, " Can't seem to find her, I looked but still..." he sighed then it came to him. He looked over at Darkly and smiled, " you could find her for me how about it?" he looked anxiously at him.

Darkly shook his head, "you really need to get better at paying attention to details she is over there." he pointed through the large crowd. Smitty looked but didn't see her.

He turned back looking confused. "What?"

Darkly rolled h is eyes. She is in a dark blue dress, well fitted to her nice figure, I may say so myself, the sapphire necklace the one you gave her with the matching earrings. She so happens to be looking for someone, I am guessing that could be you." he poked his friend in the chest, "She's talking to lord Parker over by the water fountain if you don't go know you may miss her." he crossed his arms over his strong chest his dark black hair falling over his shoulders.

"You never seem to amaze me, thanks." with that he went into the crowd.

Darkly jus sighed, the song came to an end it was time for him to dance with the lovely Mayue. She had a large smile on her face but looked kind of worried as she looked around he could see it in her eyes. Darkly looked around as well to see who it was she was supposed to of danced with. He smiled it seemed the man was taking his time. His loss then, he took her hand and they went to the dance floor. The song was a dark and elegant song one of Darkly's favorites. Darkly was known for his dancing, he loved to dance. He danced everyday that made him quite strong in the body. He swayed with her, dipped her, and modeled her body to his own. She was an ok dancer but not as passionate as some. As the song drew to an end he need to know, " So Princes Mayue what poor souls spot did you give up to have dance with me?' he spoke smoothly into her ear as they came off the dance floor. She was just so into he moment and looking into his eyes it took a few moments to register.

" Um...." she then looked down somewhat ashamed and embarrassed, " I.."

He brought his hand up tilted her chin so she could look into his eyes after all he was good head and shoulder taller then her, " Come, Come my dear do not be ashamed who was it , I am only curious?" he smiled kindly down at her.

She got lost in his emerald eyes for a moment when, " It was me." braking the trance he had on the girl, " she decided to skip Lord Tanner, is it?" an equally handsome and smooth voice spoke up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jareth comes into the picture and some deals are made. I hope to finish this story I posted it once before but my computer crashed and I have some new ideas for it. I also had to get the parts of the story I had saved off my computer. So let me know what you think so far and I hop you like it._

His voice was like music soft and sensual music. Darkly had a tingling go up his spin of all the people the girl decided to skip a dance with, King Jareth the high king. This must be his fiancée. He really needed to keep a better ear in society. He dropped his hand from her chin and stepped away from her. He then looked at the man before him. Jareth was in a shimmery dark blue suit; his clothing was practically painted to his strong and stealthy body. The man commanded power, authority, and most of all respect.

Darkly had made a rule along time ago do not anger or get in the way of someone who could be more powerful then you. To never get in the way of what was to be. In this case Jareth just sent claim to this young princes. She was probably a good canadate to be high queen hence she had to be the fiancée. He also had somewhat of a heart, which only his closest friends knew about. If others new, it would ruin him. He could tell when one was in love with another but the other it seemed to not release quite yet. He could see Jareth wanted this woman and he wasn't going to get in the way.

As for what he did to woman, he only went after the ones who thought they were too good, rich had a lot to do with it after all he had things to do and well they had the money he need. There were those who were of need of a very valuable lesson to be learned. Princess Mayue would have learned a very important lesson from him, don't be so trusting, and naive. She was too shy, she could speak her mind possibly with the right training. It wouldn't be him teacher her that lesson, oh no he would leave that up to Jareth. He could see why Jareth chose her though, she was very easily manipulated and was controllable. That and very wealthy it didn't hurt that her farther owned a lot of land too. He would leave that up to Jareth. He had to fix this right now before things got out of control, " Your Majesty I am truly sorry for the inconvenience, if I had known it was you I would of never had stepped in." He heard Princess Mayue gasp.

Before Jareth could say a word, " That's why I didn't say anything, I… I have danced with hm almost every ball this season so far Lord Tanner. There has been over four dances so far and I have danced with him at least three times during each dance." As she made a plea to Darkly, he just awkwardly half smiled back. She turned to Jareth, " I am truly sorry Jareth for not letting you know about the switch there wasn't much time and I saw you talking with my father and Lord Carp. I did not mean to offend anyone I…" she looked down, " I was just trying to be fair is all. Lord Tanner said it had been some time since he had been to a dance. I wanted to welcome him here. I was just trying to be a gracious host is all." As she looked between each men and shrugged innocently.

So the she can speak up, but still to hesitant. There is potential in this little girl after all Darkly thought to himself and waited for Jareth's reply and observe what his reaction would be to her little out birst.

Jareth's mismatched eyes looked between each person, till his eyes rested on Mayue " It is not a problem Mayue I was just wondering where you had gone off to is all. After you are right you have not mist one dance with me yet." He turned to Darkly, with a slight smile and motion of his head, " Lord Tanner I do hope you enjoy the rest of the evening and I am glad you were able to attend this ball. I hope you enjoyed the dance with Mayue," he looked back over at Mayue, " I will see you later then Mayue." With that he turned left them to say there good byes.

Darkly knew the man was jealous but he would not show it here in front of all these underground folk. He noticed a lot of the others shaking there heads and going back to talking or going onto the floor for the next dance. Darkly was never one to want to much attention, after all to much attention could get one into trouble. Darkly turned to Mayue. " Well my dear it was a pleasure never the less to have danced with you but I should be getting along there are others here I still have to great." With that he bowed his head and started to leave when.

" Lord Tanner…." She hesitated only a moment, " I … I was wondering if you would have brunch with me tomorrow?" she asked quickly.

He started to hesitated when she said, " I wanted to ask you something important, something…" she stepped in closely to him a little to close for most peoples convert, " Something personal…" she whispered to him, her silverfish eyes darting around. She bit her soft pink bottom lip with worry.

He looked at her silverfish pleading eyes, and he looked around the room his eyes fell on two mismatched eyes one brown and one blue, his silverfish blond spiked hair slightly waving in the air. He noticed how close the two where standing and he noticed the straightness to the High Kings mouth. Oh, what was he getting himself into this time but there was that part of him that was thrilled with excitement at the chance to piss off a very high king. After all how many chances would he have for such an adventure. He smiled his eyes leaving those of the high king after all he had to keep up his reputation. It could prove to be useful to him in the future, " Of course my dear will 11:30 do for you." he said purring the words back. He saw her slightly shutter.

She sighed with relief, " Yes that would do quite fine. I live…." He put one gloved finder to her soft lips; he knew that would make the king quite angry.

Stepping closer to her," Shh I will find you don't worry about that Princess Mayue." With that he left her standing there in a daze.

**A nightly visit from the High King**

The ball went quite well he got a couple of potential woman interested him that night, some who were well off and could afford him. He noticed as he was heading to his rooms that in his study there was a warm orange glow coming out of the room. He did not remember having any of the servants lighting a fire for him in his study. Then a very formilar voice came from the room, " You might as well come in Lord Tanner we have much to talk about."

He sighed he knew he should of not of pushed it as far as he had but this girl must mean a lot to have high king visiting the very night he met the young princess. Could he really that much of a worry for the king. He couldn't help but smile. He walked into the doorway and then leaned against it, folding his arms in front of himself, " You know its quite illegal to break into someone's home your Majesty." As he looked over at the blond man all dressed in black and with some dark red going through out his clothing. This outfit was much more conservated and it also meant business. What did the high king have in mind and would he really want to know.

Jareth was sitting quit comfortably in Darkly's favorite chair; he knew it would make the man uncomfortable which he wanted to do. " Sit down Lord Tanner." As he motioned with one black leather cland hand, " I am now high king you know, what I can do, where I go really doesn't matter I can be after all every where when I need to be, so please sit."

Darkly sighed and unfolded his arms walked over and sat in the chair across from Jareth putting his dark boots up onto the foot rest, " So let me guess leave her alone and I wont kill you or something along those lines right." He said sarcastically as he sat back into the chair.

" Actually, no I would like you to teach her." He said with a slight crooked and evil smile.

Darkly was slightly confused he had been threatened before but this was kind of weird, " What?" was his only reply.

Jareth sat back and started to play with the armrest by making little swirls with his finger. " You see Lord Tanner I have heard of your reputation with the woman, it seems your quite good. I believe Princess Mayue is going to ask you tomorrow to show her how to be good to a man in all the right ways." He now saw it register in Darkly's eyes. " Good, you understand. I only have one condition that you leave her virtue up to me and that you never kiss her. This is only instruction. I also want you to write me a report on her progress in learning how to please a man, I want to her not to be so naive and careless. After all…he sighed, " she is still quite young but I see no other good candidates around. She will one day make a good high queen." With that he stood and straightened his dark jacket, " After all if she is to be High Queen I want my wife to be well rounded. Remember Lord Tanner keep her Virtue in tack." As he started to fade.

" If I don't want to help, what then?" he asked he couldn't help himself he had to know.

" I have a very nice oubliette with your name on it Lord Tanner." With that he was gone.

Darkly knew where that oubliette would of course be located, in the Labyrinth. The very one he made for those mortals to run when they wished away babies or others they wished never to see again. The place was huge and very dangerous witch didn't bother Darkly one bit he was a very brave man but he had never gone into those brick walls he feared the Labyrinth because… He shook his head he was being silly. It had been a long time ago, he had been delirious, hurt in a battle a few miles away, and been walking for who knows how long without food or water. When he came to the large structure he thought finally he would have some refuge but that voice he heard coming from the very stone that was before him. It had scared him he had only a few things in life that scared him and that one was at the top. He didn't go in he walk another two more days to the next available village. He had been in an out of it for several weeks afterwards. That voice though it had stayed with him after all these years. He realized he was starring directly into the fireplace blinking a couple of times he ended the trance he had been in. He looked away and got up out of the chair and started towards his room. He had other things to worry about then some old memory, Jareth was now going to be high king he could find a way to make Darkly very forgotten. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, what had he gotten himself into. One of his number one rules was to stay unknown from those who could get in his way of having a normal life. Jareth had enough power to ruin that for him. He did not want to remember what it was like to be told what to do and how to live his life. Those memories hurt too much. He was starting to feel trapped again should he run or should he stay.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mayue and Darkly have brunch together and get down to what it is she wanted to ask of him._

" I was so glad you came today I was starting to think that you might not show Lord Tanner." As she poured him some tea. He shook his head at her and took the nasty stuff. No one other then his best friend knew he hated tea of any kind but to keep up appearances he drank the foul stuff.

He took a sip, " Ah yes well I just had to know what it was you wanted to talk about with me today?" In a way he was hoping it wasn't what the king and himself were both thinking.

" Well its…" she fidgeted, he reach over and took her hand in his running his thumb over the top of her knuckles. She stared at his hand, " I …" she looked up into his green eyes, " I was wondering if you could teach me to be a good lover?" she shook her head and pulled her hand away from his, " I mean to be good woman for…Jareth.. no no..um well I heard you… oh I had this all planed out how to ask?" He sat back let her collect herself for a few moments. She got up passed a few moments then stat back down. She was about to say something then she, shook her head, " What am I doing?"

Then it was getting annoying, " First lesson don't second guess yourself all the time. You have to have confidence where there is no confidence. Even if you must fake it my dear." He sat forward. " Mayue the first thing you have to learn is that you are special and that nothing else matters only you. I do have some skills that may help you with your little situation your currently in. You if you choose this path you must follow through there is no backing out once you decide." He sat back his green eyes watching the different emotions cross her face. "I do have a fee to helping you and some ground rules." Her silver eyes going wide.

" Ok,…. I." he put his hand up.

" Rule one never ever tell anyone that I am helping you out, I do after all have some kind of reputation. This is a different sitwation we are in, you're not like the normal ladies I associate with Princess Mayue. Rule number two I wont be sleeping with you, so don't worry so much. His dark eyes darting around the room he knew they were not alone. This is more of a class, think of me as your tutor. Lastly back to rule number one if you do try to tell someone what you have learned, let say in word or writing, you forget everything before you can tell anyone. You may use all the information and lessons I have given to you in anyway you wish. If I feel you have not learned it right, I will just erase you memory and the contract will be undone. Now are we agreed." His smooth voice was commanding and his eyes asked for trust and respect.

" Yes." She started to blink. He could tell she was still in shock to what he said and what they were about to get into. He thought long and hard about how to approach this situation.

" Good, give me your hand then Mayue." She did so he took his own glove off and with his right index finger ran it down her palm. As he did so a flash happened and she screamed. When she looked down at her hand there was blood, were his finger hand run down her palm. She reached to cover it up but he held her hand fast, " Keep still girl and look into my eyes." She did as he asked even in the pain she was in. When she did his eyes flashed gold for a moment and there was a bright light then nothing. She blinked a few times to get her sight back. She looked down at her hand it was healed and it was like nothing had ever happened.

She sat there blinking with amazement and shock. The pain was gone as she moved her hand opening and closing it to see if it was ok, " There that wasn't so bad was it. For our first lesson today I want us in a more comfortable place…." He smiled widely at her, " let us go to your bedroom, shall we." He saw her shocked look but he dismissed it, " I need to see your…" his eyes wondered up her body making her blush. " under things." He said silkily.

Her eyes widened, " What… What does that have to do with…"

He smiled, " Oh, a whole lot to do with it my dear, a whole lot. I am a man, I like pretty things and you are quite beautiful but what you sleep in and what you wear to bed makes things quite different indeed. Especially when trying to set the mood for that special someone." He replied, and stood up offering his hand to her.

She shook her head and took his out reached hand, as they made there way to the door Darkly looked around slightly till he saw what it was he was looking for, it was located corner in the corner of the room, he smiled and then blackness.

" Damm him how… how did he know!" As Jareth through the black glass orb he held in his hand to the ground. It smashing into a million peaces on the floor and turning into sparkling dust before him. He conjured another one, only for it to come up filled with black smoke, " How is it that he can do that?" Jareth didn't like the fact he couldn't look into the sessions. The man was quite smart in telling her that whatever she learned from him she could not tell another. If she did she would forget everything she learned. Jareth didn't like that one bit, not one bit at all. He didn't like loosing control and this one thing he had to have control over.


	4. Chapter 4

_Darkly and Smitty have a talk. Jareth has a talk with Darkly about his behavior. I am trying to do a chapter a day. I wrote this a long time ago and am going through and fixing a lot of it. I have a good idea but my computer crashed last year and I lost a lot of the story and couldn't finish posting it. I hope to get the rest of it put to cd in a few days and see where I left off. Thank you for reading.  
_

As he made his way done the stairs of the large manor putting on one of his black leather gloves and feeling a light cool breeze against his face. It was a beautiful morning for a ride he thought. His friend stood waiting at the bottom of the steps, he turned and looked up at Darkly with a large smirk on his face.

Slapping his friend hard on the back, " Sooo… how goes it with the little princess. After all you did have brunch with her yesterday didn't you?" as he raised his light blond eyebrows up and down at his friend. While Darkly was tall, dark, pail, and green eyed. Smitty was equally tall witch that was were there similarities ended, he just so happened to be wearing bronze colored leather sweet jacket that buttoned all the way to the collar. His blue eyes showing much joy had his friends discomfort at the moment.

Darkly shut his eyes and breath out slowly, " yesterday went alright, for what it was." As he put on his other black glove kind of forcefully, he was trying to forget about the last couple of days.

Smitty shook his head and side glanced his friend " Really, so what was it she wanted to ask you? I do hope it wasn't what the good High King and yourself thought she was going to ask." as he teetered back and forth on his feet.

Darkly knew Smitty would know that was exactly what she would ask. " It was exactly what I feared she would ask…. He sighed and took the rains of Majestic his black stallion. Placing his foot in the stirrup and pushing up to place himself on the saddle.

" I wonder what your answers was…. did you agree or didn't you." as he followed suit and was upon his tan horse Sheridan.

Shaking his head slightly at his friend and his stupid questions, " I said I would teach her how to seduce a man." As he guided Majestic towards the field leading to the woods near his manor. " What else could I say Smitty, the good High King gave me no other choice in the matter."

" So did you have her take an oath." As he brought his horse along Darkly's. He knew how secretive his friend was about certain things. This was one he knew for sure but he asked anyways just out of habit.

" Of course I had her take one you idiot. My biggest problem is now what to teach her. It seems my reputation has gotten out that I am some great lover." As he brought his hand up but then decided against it, when Majestic slightly stepped wrong on a hole in the ground. The hole couldn't be seen due to the grass being to long. He would have to have someone come out and tend this field, it was getting quite out of control. It had been a long time since he had been at this particular dwelling of his but it was still very beautiful. He had acquired it after the war of Narks. He slightly smiled that was some battle.

Smitty braking the silence," So what exactly did you do after the whole oath thing?" as he looked towards the woods they were heading into.

Darkly shrugged and then smirked, " I looked at her undergarments."

Smitty turned slightly too look at his friend, " What color?" he smiled.

Darkly chuckled lightly, " what color would any virgin princess have other than white." The surrounding getting a little darker when they entered the small forest. " I remember how her face had gotten quite read when I picked up some of them, to take a better look at there beautiful design." He shook his head, looking ahead for the clearing they were heading for. " The funniest thing was that slip of a girl actually asked me if she should show me what she looked in them."

There was a moment of silence and Smitty couldn't take it any longer, " well man did you, did you see her in them?"

"Well" scrunching up his face slightly and rubbing his chin making a play at thinking about it, " no." he dropped his hand back down, " I told her perhaps another time. The only reason I asked her in the first place to see her underclothing was for the chance to anger king Jareth, nothing more." As he waved off the issue.

Smitty shook his head, " really Darkly why must you always play with fire. One of these days you might just get burned."

Darkly's smile faltered slightly, he knew that there was going to be a visit from Jareth because of what he did yesterday and he felt it would be soon. " Sometimes I can't help myself." He replied soberly, he knew there wasn't much time left for him. Things really didn't matter as much anymore, for him time was of the essence. They made it to the clearing he shook his head to clear it, " I will race you to the cliff, first one there buys drinks for a month." As he spoke up moving his horse quickly.

Smitty shook his head, the man was known for not wanting to deal with things right away but things always worked out for the best in the end, " Alright,

Yeah!!!!" with that the two friends started there little race.

Jareth sat on his throne, more or less he was kind of draped over it but it was more comfortable that way. It was a nice throne, not like the one back at the Labyrinth. Right now he wasn't spending a lot of time there due to the renovations taking place. He figured it needed an upgrade and that saying it was taking a lot of energy from him. He did hirer some well know builders to help out. Oh there were some things he figured he could add with just a flick of his wrist but he felt it was good for the ones who didn't have a lot of magic to put them to work. He paid them well and made sure they had lodging while renovations were taking place. The Goblin city also needed some repairs but he left it up to them. They may party hard but they did know how to build. He had looked for several hours that morning for some new thrones but couldn't decide on one. There was an ivory, a stone, or steel throne that he had in mind. There was also a nice crystal one but he already had a crystal throne. That just so happened to be the one he was sitting on right that very moment.

His riding crop in hand, tapping it against his black boot. He had planed on going riding that morning to clear his head but some court business came up. He had a lot more to handle these days but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. There were several documents and contracts he was currently going over. It seems some citizens of the Underground where not living up to there contracts. Just then a spry and somewhat dirty goblin came running into his throne room, " your majesty, your majesty…." He skidded to stop before him doing a summer salt in the process and sliding across the smooth surface of the marble floor, finally coming to a direct stop before the throne.

He sighed, " Yes, Flare what is it? I do hope you found what I was looking for?" As he tapped his boot slowly, his chin resting on his closed fist. His mismatched eyes looking down, at the inert body of Flare.

" Yes…." As he righted himself. " He's…home right now….just….re…turned from riding." As the little reddish goblin replied some what out of breath.

Jareth was not happy, so he could go for rides and he couldn't, lucky man, " Good." With that he stood which made Flare fall back on to his rump. He smiled; he had been trying to track Darkly since yesterday only to find him running from him. It seems the man owned a lot of homes. He sent spies out to figure out which one he would be at. He needed some answers. "Where?"

"The, the northern isle of Partha your majesty." Flare swallowed hard, his majesty didn't look happy at all.

Jareth shook his head, with that he disappeared, only a sparking shimmer of dust was left behind.

Loud music could be heard from the hallway that Jareth appeared in. The music it seemed was coming from the ballroom. Jareth did not like what he was hearing, it was so loud and heavy music nothing like he usually listened too. As he got closer he heard the music's lyrics, "_Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful….that you will swear on your lives that no one will cry at my funeral_." He came to the door and leaned against its frame to see Darkly all in black, his black hair tied back, too large swords in his hands. The man wielded them with such grace and strength. His form was excellent. It seemed he was a good dancer too, since he was moving to the music and dancing while moving the swords to the beat of the music. As he listened more to this music it wasn't as bad as he first thought and found he enjoyed the song towards the end.

The music came to an end and Darkly stopped and looked at the floor. He looked up all of a sudden and saw Jareth standing there at the entrance to the ballroom; he put one of the swords tips into the floor slightly and leaned on its handle, "What now."

Jareth pushed off the side of the frame and started towards him. He was also dressed in all black, " Your form is quite nice Darkly you must have fought before."

Darkly wondered if the man ever wore anything other then black when in meetings but who was he to ask such a question when he wore black all the time himself. " Many battles your majesty." As he stopped leaning on the sword he brought it up swinging it once and back to rest next to his side.

With a raise of an eyebrow, " Oh really, I wont ask you witch side you fought for I am not here for that reason."

" If you did your majesty you would not be happy with my answer. I know you're here on behalf of Princess Mayue." As he went to put away his swords at the small table that appeared off to the side of them.

" I need some answers from you." as he watched the man open the large black lacquered box on the table.

Darkly not looking at him sighed, " I will report to you if she is doing well or not. If I need more time to train her I will let you know. There is a reason I must keep you in the dark your majesty." As he took out a cloth and whipped down the first sword. He liked keeping his swords in good use. He could use magic to do this or even have a servant but he liked to do it himself. " If you know what I told her and what was involved it would not work on you." he placed the sword into the box and took the other up to clean it off. " You see when I am after a particular lady friend, I use a kind of technique on them. I will teach Princess Mayue that particular technique, one of the reasons you cannot see and hear what I teach her. If you know what is coming it doesn't work. I assure you it wont hurt you and you can say no to anything she asks of you or does too you." as he side glanced Jareth, then placed his sword next to the other, in the silken lined box.

These two swords were the best ones in his collection. He turned away from them, the box and the table disappeared he folded his arms across his chest and looked Jareth directly in the eyes, " The technique is something I leaned a long time a ago from a shaman, the same man taught me how to block those who wish to watch me. I had heard of these seeing spheres of yours, your majesty. I cannot allow you to watch me with her my humble apologize but you didn't give me much of a choice in explaining things to you the other day. I do believe she can learn the basics quite easily and I should have her trained within a month." Dropping his arms to his side, " you are already in love with her, I believe she could learn it with easy." He started passed Jareth, " now I have some business to attend to your majesty. If there is anything else." As his green eyes sparkled back at him. He was surprised he didn't interrupt him through that entire speech he just gave him.

Jareth balled his fist up and let them out while Darkly told him of what he was planning on doing with princess Mayue. It took every ounce of strength in him not to hit the man in the face. The fact the man just waved it off as like she was nothing more then just some small child to be taught a lesson. He let out a long breath and spoke, " How do I know that you will keep your word and that you are not just going to us her like you do with all the other ladies."

" My word is my bond Jareth, when I do something I do it. As for Mayue I will teach what I can with the recourses allowed to me. If she does not us them to her best ability then I will erase her mind of it and leave her as she once was. I assure you, her virtue will be in tacked." He waved a hand at the idea, " she really isn't my type, especially since she is attached to you. If you wish for me to back out of this I will leave your majesty, right now. I wont trouble you or her any more." As he smiled and raised one dark elegant eyebrow. He really shouldn't of taken liberties with the mans first name but he wanted to get the point across.

So the little weasel was going to try and get out of it. He would of course know if Mayue's virtue was taken or not. If it was he would hunt him down and kill him quiet slowly. It looked like Mayue was in some odd way attached to this man it could make her more desperate and go to someone he might not know, " No, you will continue as plan. You will report to me. She will learn even if it takes you more then a month to teach her." With that he disappeared he had some things to think about.

Darkly breathed out, " damm." As he walked towards the exit the ballroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_This one is about Mayue and Darkly's first lesson, Darkly finding out some problems with Smitty, Jareth realizing there might be a little problem._

* * *

Chapter 5

As she came down for that morning's lesson her maid in waiting Glenda told her to meet Lord Tanner out in the garden. Oh how she loved the garden, with all it's beautiful flowers, the birds, and small creatures that dwelled there. She was nervous though; this would be the second time meeting alone with Lord Tanner. She wondered what this lesson could be about; she was so embarrassed at him looking at her under things the other day but she had to do this, everything depended on this whole thing. She took a deep breath the air was slightly cool but she could tell the afternoon heat would be coming soon and let it out. She stepped out into the sunshine and started down the steps and from there onto the path. She was told he would be waiting in the rose garden; it was one of her favorite spots in the garden.

As she rounded the corner there sitting on the stone bench was Lord Darkly Tanner his dark raven hair tied loosely back in a low ponytail, he was of course all in black but his jacket was nowhere around him. He wore a black silk shirt, with a black vest that had silver design of some kind going through out it. His black riding pants and shiny knee-high boots were in good order. He had in his gloved hand a large red rose, his nose deep within its pedals, as he smelt it. Taking it away as he realized she had arrived for her lesson, his emerald green eyes bore into her very soul it seemed, it sent a shiver up her spin. His lips smooth and wide parting slightly, he smiled in greeting and the rose being forgotten at the moment went to his side. With a slight bow, " Princess Mayue, it is always a pleasure to see you." As she came up to him and he took her hand in his own an kissed it. She slightly curtsied.

" Thank you Lord Tanner." He looked up at her as he finished the kiss and let her hand go.

He stepped back and his hand went to his chin, "Hmm Lord Tanner…" shaking his head, " coming from your sweet lips it just doesn't sound right. I feel old and its so formal…" as he side glanced her, he started to pass back and forth before her. " I really can't keep calling you princes Mayue after all we have a lot of work to do and it can get quite tiring being so formal all the time. How about we throw out the pleasantries for now shall we, Mayue?" As he stopped before her, " I need your full trust and I think us on a first name basis will help you to relax a little, after all your just a bunch of nerves my dear. I want you to feel safe and relaxed around me and not this…" as he motioned towards her.

She felt she had so much riding on her to be perfect, she shook her head and tried relaxing her shoulders slightly, " That, that would be nice Darkly." He shook his head in agreement.

"Well then Mayue, shall we get down to your lesson for today." As he motioned for her to sit down on the stone bench, she nodded and started towards the bench the wind picked up as she walked past him and her hair slightly waved in the wind. He took a deep breath and let it out. She sat down, he did not, she looked up at him. His hands were on his hips. The rose still there in his hand, he shook his head, "Is there a problem Lor… I mean Darkly?" What did she do wrong already, all she did was sit down.

He smiled, " Oh, we have a lot of work ahead of us Mayue. You see this rose Mayue." She shook her head as she brought it up to his own nose and smelt it. He then took it and placed it before her own, " now what do you smell."

She leaned forward slightly, " a rose." What ever was he getting at she wondered.

"Correct, now doesn't it smell good." She shook her head. " Mayue your first lesson is this, you are a beautiful rose but you have no sweet smell to you. When you just walked past me I smelt only powder nothing more. A man likes it when his lady smells good and sweet. Now I am not talking about the painted ladies you see at typical establishments," shaking his head and smirking slightly, " no we don't need you smelling like that. You are a princess after all an you should smell like one. Your mission is to find the correct sent for you, one that would when you walk past a man reminds them of a warm, spring day and a walk in a rose garden kind of feel. He should turn his head when you walk past him and he should want to have you close by too. You want other men to notice you as well. You want them all to notice you. Your smell should be what leers him in first. I think that it is the best place for us to start." He handed her the rose. " You find out what you like and find out what you think the soon to be High King would like. After all you're his Fiancée. We will meet again tomorrow and you may show me what you came up with. Now I have some other things to take care of for today Mayue, your lesson is over for today." He handed her the rose and bowed to take his leave. " Good day to you Princes." With that he turned and went down the path and disappeared around the corner.

**Several days latter…**

The large golden doors opened to reveal, princess Mayue this was the second party being held at the High King's palace the last one would be for the actual announcement of their engagement to one another. She had spoken to Darkly again and they had come up with a several nice scents for her to wear. Darkly had told her to switch it up and keep the men guessing. This would be her first time wearing one of the scents chosen, she hoped it worked. She started to make her way through the crowed as she past others started to notice her, she started to wonder if it was because they new she was to be Jareth's queen or if it was the scent. As the crowd parted to reveal Jareth, he was dressed in a soft gray outfit tonight to match the silver and white dress she was wearing. His mismatched eyes evaluating her like always, was it of approval, she hoped so. She didn't realize even then that he cared so much for her. Mayue and him had known each other for so long, Mayue thought of him as a big brother in a way but for her family and for the Underground she would marry Jareth. She had to agree to it, he had been a family friend for so long even before she as born, he had helped her father several times in war, and in talks. She took his out reached hand and they went onto the dance floor to join the other dancers.

As they moved to the flowing music Jareth held her closer then usual, " Mayue, he spoke softly to her, you have done something different. My I compliant you on the fact you smell quite delightful tonight." As he spoke softly enough so that only she could hear him. He barely had time these days to see her due to being in court and it was quite refreshing to be around her. She looked lovely tonight and to have her in his arms was quite delightful. Not to mention she smelt really good, he had never known any woman to smell so good. He was right in his choice of bride.

Mayue smiled, "Oh, well I was just trying something new out Jareth, I didn't know if it was going to work. Its not my usual scent but a friend of mine thought I should try something different." She hoped she played that coy enough, just the way Darkly had told her.

It worked, Jareth's grip was slightly tighter, " don't change a thing Mayue, I like the scent, it works well for you. Please give my regard to your friend." With that they continued to dance. She managed to look around seeing if Darkly was around. Just as her eyes left two females in blue and red parted she got a glimpse of black. Her heart sped up, and she gasped for a moment. " Is something wrong, Mayue." Jareth asked.

She shook her head, " no, not at all just felt like I was going to miss my step that's all." Jareth agreed but he knew she was lying but about what. They continued to dance and her eyes followed Darkly through the crowed. He was smiling and laughing with several gentlemen. He was of course dressed all in black but his vest was of emerald green that matched his eyes. This would be the first time she saw so much of another color other then black on him.

Once off the dance floor she made sure to walk off near Darkly and when she saw him, " Oh, Darkly…." He turned and looked over at her and smiled and nodded. "How delightful to be running into you here at the dance, I am so glad you could come." She went over and took his hand bring him up to Jareth. " Jareth, I ran into Darkly in the market the other day. He was so helpful with helping me out, and I told him about the dance he wasn't sure he could make it." As she patted his hand and had a huge smile on her face.

Darkly, was wondering what she was up to then it hit him, she wanted to have an excuse for being around him, if they were ever caught together. She wasn't so naive after all she must know that Jareth has spy's everywhere. That possibly they had seen him with her. She continue, " After he helped me with some of my things we got to talking about horses, you know Darkly here is quite a good rider. I told him Jareth that I didn't know that much about riding after all we fairies like to travel by air not so much by horse. He offered to give me a few riding lessons, I hope you don't mind. I thought I should bring this to your attention Jareth, just in case you ever see us out and about for a ride. Do you not think that quite gentlemanly of him to offer." She smiled.

Jareth looked down at Darkly's arm entwined with Mayue's he was not happy about the closeness between the two. He had not heard much from Darkly in the last couple of days but for this to work he had to play along. " I agree it was quite nice of him to help you out Mayue. I would of offered to help but with all the new things I must have to deal with before becoming High King, I just don't have much free time these days. Thank you Lord Tanner." As he tilted his head to him, he hoped by being understanding and not just telling lord Tanner to leave. It showed that he cared and wasn't the jealous type, right now it wouldn't bode well.

Darkly liked that it ticked Jareth off in some way that he was being able to be near his lady more then he could be. It showed how much Jareth actually cared, the man hid his emotion quite well from most but he could see it in Jareth's eyes and small movements that the man made. Loosing control over things was something Jareth was not accustomed too from what he could tell. To bad for him, he would soon have a lot more to deal with then he realized.

Just then a woman in dark green walked over, " Darkly there you are, you promised me you wouldn't be gone too long. You have a dance you promised me and you said you'd get me a drink. You haven't gotten either one for me so far," she hadn't noticed he was talking to King Jareth. As she walked up and turned to see who he was keeping company with, " Oh, my your Majesty, she curtseyed, I am truly sorry if I am interrupting anything." She curtsied enough so as to show off her ample about of bosom.

Before Jareth could speak up Darkly did, " Oh, no my dear Nora, we were just finishing up. Please excuse us I did offer to have a dance with the Lady Nora Delvona, she has been quite patient up till now." As he offered his arm to her, " Excuse us Mayue, and your Majesty." As he smiled and took his bow to each of them.

" Oh, well then enjoy the rest of the evening Darkly and I can't wait till tomorrow for our first riding lesson." She said patting him on the arm.

It took every fiber of control not to blow that man across the room and put him into an oubliette to be forgotten forever. " Yes, good evening to you Lord Tanner."

Darkly could almost feel the heated magic falling off of the good king, with that he took his leave and took the arm of Lady Delvona. As she prattled on about something he noticed as they walked past the terrace his friend Smitty was in what looked like a heated conversation with Sophia. He reached for her she pulled back and shook her head and then ran off in tears. His hands dropping and him looking to the ground. One hand came up to his forehead he then looked up his sapphire eyes meeting with Darkly's emerald green. Darkly nodded to his friend and Smitty nodded back. Darkly would latter be hearing about what just happened but for now he had Lady Delvona to deal with and to come up with another lesson for dear Mayue.

**Later that night…**

Darkly came walking into one of his many places he like to dwell, walked down the stone hallway and into the room he had made. He liked the sound his boots made as they hit the stone floor, this was a small place just a bed, chair, fireplace, and best of all he know one knew where it was other then Smitty. As he opened the door and walked in there sitting in front of the fireplace was none other then Smitty. It looked like he had been drinking. He shut the door behind him, the man didn't even bother to look away from the fire, and "You know my friend you could go blind if you stair at that fire any longer." As he dropped a bag of coins Lady Delvona gave him down onto the table next to his friend and picked up the golden goblet before him and took a long sip from it. He sat down in the other chair next to him, " You never get this drunk or this dull Smitty. It has to do with something between you that Lorendail girl Sophia am I right? He sat back and took another sip, " So have at it man tell me what it is that is bothering you."

Smitty's eyes filled with tears, this bothered Darkly he had never known his friend to get so emotional over a woman before. He had fought in plenty of wars with the man; he thought of him as a friend, a brother, almost the other half of himself, and most of all he trusted him with his life. He had not once in all these years of knowing the man he grew up with as a child into adulthood to get so emotional. He put his goblet down and placed his hand on his friend shoulder, " What happened?"

Smitty shook his head and sniffed and finished off his own goblet and placed it down onto the small table that was placed between the both of them, " She told me that she can't see me any more, Darkly. She's been promised to another, to some pureblooded man by the name of Julian Fields." He sighed heavily and shook his head, " I love her Darkly, I truly love her. I told her I wanted to go to her family and tell them how I felt and that I wanted to marry her. She wouldn't agree, she said that her farther would never go for it. " He put his hand up and whipped his tears, " I asked her Darkly, I asked her why he wouldn't agree. I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from her, from the woman I love." He shook his head in disappointment, " she didn't want to say it, I told her to say it, to say I was not of pureblood and I was dirty. After all the wars I have fought for them to show my loyalty. I am still just a filthy half breed." He stood up to leave but darkly stopped him.

"No, no your not, not to me and not to her. I have seen the way she looks at you Smitty…" he's friend looked back at him sharply. His blue eyes searching Darkly's face, " Sophia rested her reputation to be seen with you as it was, think of all the times you spent together, you knew sooner or later this would come up. Now sit down before I make you sit and listen to what I have to say." Smitty didn't hesitate he sat down, "I am your friend Smitty, your like a brother to me and your happiness means everything to me." He knew there were no happy endings for him, he was dammed and he knew it but Smitty he still had a chance for something good. He sat down, "To see you like this breaks my heart, I will help you and Sophia be happy together. Dammed, what your blood is, it doesn't matter to me and it sure as hell doesn't matter to Sophia. We just have to come up with some kind of plan so that the two of you can be together. Please don't do anything harsh right now. Your all I really have left and Sophia wouldn't want you to do something stupid." He sat back, " will you agree to this, does she mean that much to you."

Smitty shook his head, " alright what do you have in mind."


	6. Chapter 6

_6 Lessons and who is the Queen of Peaches?_

Chapter 6

It not quite being noon yet he decided to come a little early. He entered her garden; as not to be seen by any of her servants he wanted to keep this kind of hush, hush. As he came around one of the many shrubberies that adorned the beautiful castle, there she was in all her splendor. Her hair, which was blond, looked almost white with the sun showing down on it. Her wings were out today a soft pink to them. Which gave him idea about another lesson for another day. She was always in silver, white or gray. He would have to put an end to that. She was in an elegant white dress that fit her small petite form quite nicely. She was humming some kind of song and working on a piece of cloth. He rolled his eyes, so lady like of her to be doing something so boring.

Clearing his throat his arms crossed over his chest, " Good day to you Mayue."

She was startled and jumped slightly she turned to see who it was. She blushed at her embarrassment, " Oh, Lord Tanner.. I mean Darkly, I was…was expecting you at noon."

He shook his head, " Mayue, " As he waved it off and approached her where she was sitting on the smooth cement bench, " I am early because I finished with my morning business and thought to just come on over before something else came up and I would have to reschedule with you. I really hope you don't mind." He smiled down at her.

She looked up into his soft green eyes, " Oh, not, not at all please sit down…I was just practicing my stitches and waiting till our meeting. It was such a beautiful morning out I just had to come outside for some fresh air. If you want we could go inside." As she looked down shyly.

He looked around and sat down next to her, " No." shaking his head lightly, " I fined it quite nice out here myself. I have always been quite found of being outside. Today's lesson will not be a long one. I need some information from you first Mayue." As he didn't look at her but out at the beautiful view before them.

A light breeze came up slightly cool as it waved Mayue's golden locks slightly in the wind, "Alright, what would you like to know?"

He turned to her, " How long have you known King Jareth?"

She knew the answer and her shoulders kind of slumped. He noticed she really didn't want to talk about this subject.

She smiled slightly trying to show some interested in the topic of her betrothed. "I have known King Jareth since I was born. He was a young lad when I was just a babe. He has always been around since my father was quite good friends with his father. I used to see King Jareth occasionally over the years. He was always polite to me and quite nice. Then a few years ago before it was my time to go out into society, I over heard my father talking to King Oberon about my coming out. King Oberon talked about how fond his son was of me and that we made a nice match. One thing led to another and King Jareth came to me one day and asked me for my hand." She sighed slightly like she had told this story a million times.

" He said one day he would be made High King, his father had told him so and that he felt I would make a good High Queen." She looked off into the distance, " Jareth is now high king and so we will be married." She replied kind of flatly.

She felt she could be honest with Darkly. " In a way I have never truly had a coming out, I was already committed to King Jareth." She paused for a moment and realized something, " Oh, Darkly, when I did what I did the other night I just wanted a chance to dance with someone else. I, I dance with Jareth every ball and in…" she slightly shrugged, " a way I just wanted to do something different." Her eyes slightly brightened and a soft smile played a crossed her lips, " I think you're a wonderful dancer." As she turned to him.

He smiled back at her friendly, he got the answer he was looking for and also now knew he had his work cut out for himself. " Mayue thank you for the wonderful comment. I think for today I will leave you with something's to think about. I want you to make a list of things you know of his Majesty and of things you think he might like." Her face started to get red and he chuckled lightly, " No, no not that kind of like. What kinds of things he likes to do, riding, parties, favorite foods, and just hobbies of his. If you do not know ask him the next time you see him." With that he stood.

She looked quite confused, " But what does that have to do with seducing him and being a good wife to him."

He smiled, " One thing I do before I seduce a woman is find out as much about her as possible, what she likes and what she doesn't like." As he smiled down at her his green eyes sparkling, " you see if you know what a woman or in your case a man likes you can make them quite happy, that and can get away with a lot more things." She shook her head in understanding, " I told you some of the ground rules the other day about my special ability. Once you give me a list, I will have a better way of helping you to seduce his Majesty and to please him much easier." He came down to her level and meeting her eyes with his, he took her hand in his, "Mayue it wont take much effort, I feel King Jareth is quite in love with you and may know more about you then you realize. He wouldn't have asked you to be his if he did not."

He stood and turned to leave when she asked him a question, "Darkly what do you like to do for fun?"

Not looking back, " I like to dance, fight, and ride my horse." Smiled for a moment, " I also love money lots and lots of money, I will need that list in two days Mayue till then." As he walked,disappearing from her sight.

**_Mean while….._**

A few days had past Jareth had just come from another one of his damb meetings with the high council and he was not in a good mood. He had heard nothing form Darkly and just the other day Mayue had asked him some odd questions, like what was his favorite color, what were his favorite things too do when he was bored, and did he like to dance. Just then the little red goblin named Flare came running in.

" Your Majesty….your Majesty, a letter for you…its from Lord….Tann…Tanner." he squeaked out and jumped up and down.

He rolled his eyes, " Yes, I can see that." As he grabbed the letter out of the outstretched hand of Flare's.

Flare backed away quickly like he was sculled by hot water and with large yellow eyes looked up at his King. He had only a few jobs that the king would allow him to do, one was deliver messages to him, and the other was to spy for him. He was a good listener and he was quite small, that was good for him since it allowed him to spy. You would think him being red would be a sign that you could see quite clearly but he had the ability to make himself blend with his surroundings. He thought of himself like one of the comillions he saw in a book once. He loved to read it was his secret thing to do. Most of his type of people didn't like to read but he found he enjoyed it quite well. To him it was an escape from having to be just a servant and a spy. He looked up at his majesty to see what could possibly be in the letter and if it would anger him. He really hated when his majesty lost his temper.

Jareth looked over the letter. There wasn't much too the letter, it was quite direct and to the point.

_Your Majesty._

_Princess Mayue is coming along quite well she should be ready for you when the time comes._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Darkly Tanner_

There was nothing else and that just upset him, to know he knew nothing about what was going on between the two. He crumpled up the note and through it to the ground. His other tutors told him every day about Mayue's progress. He had a hired two different tutors almost two years ago to help Mayue out. He felt there were some gaps in her education and wanted to broaden her mind, especially about the above ground.

Storming out of the castle, it was a splendid day for a ride. His white stallion Fraygo awaiting his master patiently and he was upon him, riding furiously across his lands. His emotions started reflected on the day, turning everything into dark clouds, lightning, and thunder all around him. He went through woods and over flat land till he came to the hillside that over looked his fathers and now his peach orchard. He stopped and looked at it. Breathing heavily and so was his horse from the long and strenuous ride, he looked down at the orchard and reflected.

He wasn't really angry at Darkly, after all Darkly was doing just what he asked of him. Even if he didn't like the way the man was going about it. He had heard the old and the new gossips talk about how wonderful Darkly was and that he had made them quite happy while they were in his company. That other men said that there wives where quite better for it when they married them or even when they had been married to them, how they had changed. The thing that disturbed him the most was the question Mayue had asked him the other day, what was his favorite fruit. She had not known what it was, he shook his head after all these years of knowing her and she did not know it. Now he doubted himself. He hadn't been this mad since he had met the Queen of Peaches.

He smiled bitterly and took his horse down into the orchard he remembered her all right, just as if it had happened just a few moments ago. It had been a beautiful morning his father was doing court business as usual and Jareth was allowed outside to play. He was quite young and they thought too keep him occupied was to just let him run outside to play. He usually played in the gardens but most of all he liked to climb trees. That's where he was headed that very day to his favorite tree when he came acrossed her.

Running a long stick he had found lying on the ground, across the top of the tall grass that grew in the field near the orchard. His hand running along side the wall of the castle. It was quite a nice day out the sun was out and he could hear the birds chirping. There was a slight breeze in the air witch brought the smell of the peaches too him. He cut away from the wall and started towards his favorite spot in the orchard. Running his stick into the sides of trees he heard something all of a sudden his senses coming into full focus but it was too late, " Ou!!!!!!" as he grabbed at his head. He looked down at what hit him, it was a half eaten peach; he looked around and then heard a small giggle. He looked up an there in the tree was a little girl who was from his point of view slightly younger then him and probably a peasant, due to her clothing. She had long dark red hair that was in a braid that was falling apart; her feet were bare and dirty. Her Dress was soiled and she had a nice ripe peach in her hand. " How dare you hit me!!!!!" he yelled up at her.

She smiled down at him, " You were being mean to my peach trees boy, you should not hit them like that with a stick, it is quite rude. You need to pay for your rudeness." She spat back and looked down at him with what kind of looked like disdain.

He glared back up at her, " These are my peach trees little girl and I do as I wish. Get down here right now!" as he pointed down at the ground. He would not stand for such rudeness he was her ruler and she needed to learn that.

She just laughed at him, " No one orders the Queen of Peaches around, I will do no such thing." As she bit into the soft flesh of the peach its juices dripping out on her soft sticky cheek and down her little dress front just to spit him.

" Oh, really. My father is Obe….." she cut him off in mid sentence.

With a wave of her hand, " I do not care who your father is boy, I am Queen of the orchard and I do as I please now leave me be or I will through another peach at you for your rude behavior." She bit into the peach again and smiled down at him.

"Really." With that he went for the tree and started to try and climb it. He looked up, she smiled and he saw her hand raised she hit him square between the eyes knocking him to the ground. She jumped down and took his stick up off the ground and stuck it to his chest before he could get back up. His hand to his forehead it was wet and sticky and slightly hurt from her throw. " How…. dare you hit me again." He spat back. " I will get you for this!"

As he tried to get back up she pocked him hard in the chest with the end of the stick preventing him form getting up, " Ha, you are in no position to be talking to your Queen like that. See boy you should listen to your Queen. From now on respect my peach trees this will be a lesson to you…." as she giggle and disappeared.

Jareth after that day set up traps and had men looking out for her but she never returned to that peach tree or any other. The Queen of peaches had not been seen by others either. Some thought he may of gone mad but he knew she was real because every so often when he returned to that tree he would see a pit left behind near that tree. It had been many years since he had returned to this spot and he wondered then if she had been to the tree. He brought his horse up and looked around the area and sure enough there were several pits on the ground. He jumped down from his horse the weather now going back to normal it once again becoming a beautiful day.

He noticed a fresh and still slightly wet pit on the ground. She had been here recently; still taking from his peach trees was she. He picked it up and cupped it into his black gloved hand, she had gotten away again but as he raised an eyebrow someday he would catch her. He placed a heavy spell on the pit and dropped it too the ground it immediately burrowed into the ground, the tree glowed slightly. He was older and now High King. Nothing would allude him now not Darkly and not this Queen of Peaches. Both had a lesson to learn and he was going to make sure they both learned it. That no one crosses Jareth and gets away from it. He had a plan for each of them and he just put one into action.


	7. Chapter 7

_Darkly, Mayue, lunch, and clothing._

If anyone is still reading I also post this story on DeviantArt. The reason for me bringing this up is there you can make pics to go along with your chapters. I made some pictures taking random photos of King Jareth and other things to make up kind of what happens in each chapter. If interest let me know I can get you the link and you can see the pics I came up with. What I kind of think Mayue looks like and what Darkly looks like. Jareth is in almost every one of the pics.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She came walking into the drawing room, it was quite for a Monday morning, and she wanted to let Darkly know what she had learned about Jareth and what to do with that information next. He was just sitting there on the light brown lounge; he was admiring the room from what she could tell, " Darkly," she smiled as she came up. He stood and bowed his head to her and joined her half way.

"Mayue, how was your weekend, did you find out anything new about your fiancée?" as he smiled his green eyes flashing at her. His hair was down today and he was in complete black.

He took her hand and guided her to the lounge and sat down with her, " I learned that his favorite fruit are peaches, that he loves them so much he had a winery made here in the Underground and makes peach wine. Infect the best wine in all of the Underground, I have taste it many time and never knew it belonged to him. I also never knew he loved them so much, it explains some things though he had brought me into a room that had peach and creams coloring to it. It is one of his favorite rooms to dine in. It seems he likes those colors. Let me see, he likes spring and not winter," shaking her head, "he hates the cold, umm…he likes to read of all things, above ground literature," she shrugged, " he offered to let me borrow his Charles Dickson book, and well he loves to go riding when he can get away from the court business. I tried to ask him more but he seemed to get a little agitated with the questions I was asking so I stopped. Will that be enough?" she was starting to ring her hands.

Shaking his head, the man likes his privacy but he couldn't warm up or loosen up with his on fiancée. What a shame he thought to himself a beautiful and nice girl like the princess and Jareth was being not forth coming. He really must love the girl, but in the end by not telling her more about himself could make for a very sad marriage. He noticed her hands and then placed his own over hers, her eyes meeting his, " Don't worry, it just means you will have to take more time once you married to find out more about him. At least he isn't boring he has a type of mystery about him and he isn't an easy book to read. We will come back to this latter; I think today we will do something fun. Well it will be fun for me, I am not sure you will have that much fun. " He got off the lounge and turned to her looking her over, " Mayue, how much money are you allowed as you allowance or do you even have one?" he smiled.

She looked at him for a moment, she knew he loved money but they had never discussed a payment for him giving her lessons yet. He said there would be a fee, " Are we going to talk about how much I owe you?"

Smiling and shaking his head coming down to her level and taking her hands in his own, " No Mayue we wont talk about my fee till this is all over and don't worry I am reasonable. After all I have to make sure I come through with what it is you need me to do and well I wouldn't just take your money and run. I don't do that, I know you might of heard I am a cad or that I just take the money from woman and leave. I have made some enemies in my time that is true but I have helped out a lot of people too. You don't know my history Mayue." He let her hands go, and started to pass… "I feel sometimes you doubt me and that you my not quite trust me." He stopped and side glanced judging her attitude. He turned to face her, " I have fought in many battles you can even check the books on that. I always fought for what I believed in and for others. I am quite..he looked around making sure there were no goblins around he knew of that little red one Flare he was quite good but he put a spell on the room making sure the little twerp couldn't come in, " An honorable man. I would like it if you never let any of the ladies know that. I kind of like my badboy kind of reputation I have been getting lately, it has been quite profitable." He smiled, " Well enough about me after all I am here for you my dear weather you choose to trust me or not I am here to help you. The money is for you to use on some new attire. I feel your clothing needs some help." He noticed her eyes go wide and she became self-conscious touching her dress.

" You think I am not dress adequately." As she bit her lip with worry.

He tilted his head, " Mayue you're a beautiful woman and your clothing is one of the best I have ever seen. I am not telling you to throw out your beautiful gowns oh no. I can tell you wear the finest fairy made garments after all you're are the fairy princess. It's just that I feel you should use more color. Liven you up, just a bit. Yes silver and white are nice colors on you but I feel you wouldn't look so pail and frail with a little bit of color." she didn't seem to believe him.

Shaking her head, " your one to talk you were black all the time." As she looked away. This was affecting her more then he thought it would.

He came over and sat down next to her she didn't look at him. She was trying to play a guilt trip on him. He liked it, " Mayue…" she gave him the could shoulder, "Mayue.." he smiled and tried to get her to look at him. He shook his head and turned away from her himself rested his hand on the side of the lounge and his chin on his closed fist, " Oh well I guess I do wear to much black. I guess I could pull out that blue suit my aunt sent me last spring. Would it make you feel better if I wore that?" he knew she would fall for it. He started counting in his head, he didn't get past 1.

"Oh no Darkly, you dress beautiful and …" she shrugged and placed her hand on his turned shoulder, " black is your color. I really couldn't imagine you in anything other color. Especially all blue it would not work for you. What kind of colors were you thinking?" he really didn't want her up set and he must know what he is saying. She had heard he was quite good at what he did.

He smiled and turned back around, " Mayue, the colors I have in mind will be quite suddle. Come with me…" he grabbed her hand and she had no other choice but to follow. It first started out as a light walk but then he started to trout and she started to giggle.

" Where are you taking me," she laughed as they went around the hallway quite fast and she almost landed on him when he came an abrupt stop.

" Come along," he still holding her hand brought her to two large window like doors and he waved his hand, the doors swung open. Letting the garden smells and of the early morning come washing into the castle. He smiled back at her and brought her out into the sunshine. He places her directly out onto the veranda, "Ok, Mayue show me your beautiful wings." He smiled and stepped away from her.

She blushed but did what he said they magically came out, with her being a princess she had quite large and quite beautiful wings. It was like a rainbow but it wasn't dark but they were more iridescent, and see through. It was just the way the light hit them. They reminded him of a crystal prism. " Quite lovely Mayue. Those are the colors I am thinking. Yes…yes indeed, were going shopping." He got a wicked smile on and came up grabbed her around the waist bring her quite close to him and then they were gone.

Ducking behind the food venders cart, "Darkly what are you doing?" Smitty inquired as he bit into an apple. He was wondering where his friend was today, he remembered Darkly saying something about shopping so he was checking out the markets closest to Princess Mayue's palace.

Darkly peaked out form around the corner slightly" Hiding you dolt, what else does it look like."

Smitty cracked a wicked smile, " from Who?" as he looked around. And took another bight from his apple.

Smitty and his stupid question, well he had to give him credit he was acting quite childish but with everything going on." Countess Delora Vortez." He spat back quietly. " She's been harassing me for months now, she thinks she has claim on me. She thinks we should be married I have declined her politely for months now and finally was quite rude to her about it. She just says I am playing hard to get. I have tried everything Smitty nothing seems to work." He looked over where he saw her. It was too close for comfort, he knew he shouldn't of left Mayue in the dressing shop alone but he was getting a little bored watching her try on all those different gowns. This would be the last time he took advise from one of his kitchen maids.

Smitty looked through the crowed of mingling customers out for the shopping day. " Ahh.." as he spotted the bright fuchsia and plum feathers that she normally wore. The woman knew nothing of fashion that was for sure. She was always in the most outrageous outfits. He never knew why Darkly went after the woman all she was worth was her land. Well to come of it Darkly had acquired in the past year a knew home over in Netherwith. No, she wouldn't Darkly could never…he looked at is friend what did he do to get such a nice place as that. He thought his friend acquired it by buying not by. He looked back at the Countess.

She was of course lecturing a man about his goods for sell at the market, " she is too far away and to preoccupied right now to see you my friend come out and stop being such a coward." Smitty thought on his words as of lately Darkly had been quite busy with that Prince Mayue girl. That and he noticed how Darkly was always seemed to be looking over his shoulder like he was being followed. " You never used to hide from anything Darkly why now?" after all they both fought in several battles together and Darkly was quite an accomplished swordsmen.

Darkly shoulder slumped, " I am being followed and watch more closely these days my friend. You should know why, due to his High Majesty and that Princess of his I can't do some of the things I am accustomed to doing. He has his little goblins tracking me and watching. They get better at it every day it seems. I must be slipping or loosing my powers. I must be careful its one thing to make his sphere shadow but it's another to mess with his goblins. He has his goblins scouting almost night and day. I woke up with one of them sleeping on my chest and it seems they are starting to get used to my place each day I see more and more of them. They seem to know which place I am staying too. There like rats, they keep multiplying and never want to leave." He peaked around the corner to see if the Countess was still around, she was nowhere to be found which wasn't good at all. She could pop out at any moment around him he had to get out of there. His jade eyes search the crowed of shoppers. He decided it was safe and came out fixing his black sleeves and the front of his jacket.

"hmm so I take it you and Mayue are getting close." Smitty smiled and through the finish apple over his should it disappearing with a pop.

Darkly looked at his friend, " this is business only Smitty, I have no feelings for her what so ever. Sure she is quite a beautiful woman, yes her hair is quite beautiful when it hits the sun giving it an almost white look to it, and the way she bights her lip when she gets nervous." He side glanced his friend.

Smitty just stared at him, " Oh yes my friend this is only business. One I tend to take full advantage of. Why don't you come with me an meet Princess Mayue?"

"Ahh,ok" he just shook his head and followed his friend.

They walking into the small little shop, she was almost done she was purchasing her things when they walked in, " Mayue, are you ready." She smiled.

"Quite, I feel the dresses we picked out were quite lovely and I so agree with you. Who is this with you Darkly?" as she came up her valets taking her things to her carriage.

"Oh yes, this is my best friend Lord Smitty Warren," he watched to see her judgment of him and she approved of Smitty.

She curtsied and Smitty took her hand and kissed is softly, " It is quite a pleasure to finally meet you Princess, I have heard a lot about you." As he let her hand go.

Mayue looked a little shocked and looked over at Darkly, " Umm well…." Smitty realized that he might have said something wrong.

"Princess Mayue, I mean I have heard a lot about you from going to the balls, news of your engagement party coming up, and well Darkly had said that he is helping you with riding lessons. He told me you hadn't ridden a lot. I would agree that he is the finest rider around. You will be quiet safe in the hands of my friend here." He hoped that did it.

She smiled, " Thank you Lord Woren, I was wondering would you like to join us for lunch today?"

Smitty took a quick glance over at his friend and smiled, " I am truly, sorry Princess Mayue I had made other plans but I would like the chance to have lunch with you another time. Would that be alright."

"Oh, yes I would like to have a chance to have lunch with you. I bet you have plenty of stories you could tell me of your friend Darkly." She smiled her silver eyes brightened.

"Oh you have no idea Princess Mayue, I will send a letter to you when I am available to have lunch with you if that would be alright. We can meet up again, as for now I must take my leave and let you two continue on with your day. Once again it was a pleasure meeting you Princess." He nodded to the both of them and left the little shop. They followed suit and got into the carriage.

"Oh, Darkly I got you something, if you don't mind I would like to see what you look like in it." She smiled over at him as the carriage rocked back an forth.

What did she get him he wondered?

**In the garden.**

"Oh, that is quite offal Darkly are you sure about that, he seems quite a nice man. I have never been one to get upset over blood, as long as you're a good and true then you deserve a chance." She shook her head, " Poor Lord Warren."

"Yes, well he had fought in so many battles, he had give his life so many times for others, some yes have seen him as Smitty fae born, that is why he has the title he has. It hasn't been easy for him to get where he is now. You would never guess his mother was human. He has all the powers of a normal fae and he is quite good with a sword but he is limited, so very limited." He thought about bring up the situation between Sophia and Smitty but he felt the time wasn't right, " Oh we really shouldn't be talking about such things. We should be enjoying this wonder day. It is quite a lovely day out and this lunch you set out was quite good I feel I could never eat again." She smiled and she blushed and waved him off.

**High King's Palace**

Jareth came walking into his throne room at the High Kings Palace he had just come from Court and was quite tired. Lord Damion Raquest was still on some case about some woman he had rights too. Some kind of promise and it was in writing. The man had been in court before and had been in it for years from what he could tell. He had remembered him through out the years but just recently he realized the man pleaded his case on a normal basis. It seemed he had been in one of the biggest wars the Underworld had ever had and that he had helped out some family that even he didn't know, who they were seemed be kind of a mystery. It seemed they were all either killed in battle over the years and the last one just died a year ago. No one was left to protest against him other then a man by the name of Cornelius Keyot. He was a trusted advisor and was representing on the behalf of the woman. This all happened before he was even born, his father had been dealing with the man for a long time.

It seemed that Lord Damion had gotten the grandfather of the girl to sign her over. The first-born girl in the family would be his. Now he found it quite odd that the man would sign such a deal with Lord Raquest, then he was told the family only ever had males born first till recently. It seemed this case was kind of hush, hush. So he could see that the first-born would never come but if it did still why would Lord Raquest be so adamant about having her. He said it was the principle of the thing and it was a contract after all. The family must have been quite powerful at one time for this Lord Raquest to be asking after her.

The contract had yet to be fulfilled and it hadn't, it was quite over do by a long way. It seemed when the girl came of age she was to be handed over. She never was infect she seemed to disappear completely. Jareth had to look more into what Raquest argument was and into what Visroy Keyots argument that she was not to full fill that contract. Why had it been in court for so many years? How was it she was able to stay out of full filling it? Why hadn't his father done anything about it? Contracts in the Underground were binding could there be more to this then what he was seeing. He would have to have a talk with his father.

He went to his throne and sat down, he shut his eyes to clear his mind of that days court business. He was a firm believer of not bring his work home with him. Then it came to him he had a luncheon with Mayue, his eye flashed open he snapped his fingers a magical clock appeared before him. He was at least two hours late. He flipped his hand and a sphere appeared before him, there was Mayue smiling and sitting on the ground she looked quite lovely. It looked like she had a lunch set out. She was waiting still… he stood and stepped down the few stairs that led up to the throne and disappeared leaving sparking dust behind him.

When Jareth reappeared he didn't like what was before him. He saw smiles, laughter light touches, and a pleasingly set out lunch on the lawn of one of princes Mayue's estates. There before him was Darkly smiling like lovesick fool and Mayue blushing about something. His firsts balled up, then he took a deep breath and remembered what Darkly had promised not to do. He put on his most pleasing smile he could muster, "Mayue and Lord Tanner, what a pleasant day if is for a lunch," he said smoothly.

Darkly smiled disappeared an Mayue's eyes got wide, " Oh, no I must of forgotten…" getting up and coming over to him, " Jareth I am so very sorry I missed our luncheon. I just got to preoccupied today with palace issues and with my lessons with Darkly. " She took his gray gloved hand in her own. Her silverish eyes pleading with him, the wind picking up her hair slightly and the scent of her filling his nostrils, she smelt delightful. He almost shut his eyes and pulled her closer to him. She looked quite lovely today; she was wearing a light pink and white dress. He had always seen her in different shades of silver or gray. When did she start wearing other colors and her wings were out, they were catching the rays of the sun slightly and were giving off almost a iridescent rain bow of color. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw her with her wings. What had he been missing as of lately?

She hoped this would work, Darkly told her that when you touch a man and give him the pleading look he would be defenseless and more willing to give into what you want. She had practiced that all through out the day. That was why he kept touching her hand or her cheek. Now she had her chance to show him that she was paying attention.

He titled his blond/silverfish spiked head slight to the side, " oh, really how fascinating. " he let go of her hand, slightly and smiled. He brought his hand up to her chin. She did not shy away like usual, " I was just coming to apologize for missing the luncheon but it seems you and your new friend are doing alright." Darkly got off the ground and smoothed his outfit out. Fixing the new green vest Mayue got him that day at the shop. He liked it, he thought it brought out his eyes more.

" I had some court business that ran a little late and I am glad you did not have to have lunch alone." He dropped his hand as he looked over at Darkly.

" Mayue, I didn't realize it was getting so late I must be getting along now please excuse me." He bowed to her then to Jareth, " Your Majesty it is always quite a an honor to be in your presents." Jareth nodded to him and with that. black and purple sparkles, he was gone. Mayue had never seen Darkly leave like that before and she didn't think he had the ability to do so. How fascinating she thought. Jareth saw that the man was wearing a silverfish green vest. The man actually wore another color other then just all black.


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is about Darkly and Mayue going on a horse ride. Some things come out and some things are now made a little bit clearer._

**Chapter 8**

**A horse ride…**

Darkly thought today was a beautiful day for a ride. Mayue might enjoy it. He was told she was in the library with one of her tutors. He came through the two large doors. This was defiantly one of the largest libraries he had ever been in. He had heard that the fairy King was quite knowledgeable but this was ridiculous. It was a lovely place though, there was marble, wood, and a beautiful mural on the ceiling. For a place with a lot of books there was also a lot of light. It had a nice openness to it. He found he like it but he still preferred his library. As he turned around to see where Mayue might be. She was off to his right sitting at one of the large table that was in the library. He cleared his voice and the two who were talking turned their head towards him. Mayue looked a little surprised to see him but she stood up followed by the young man who was with her. She smiled and he walked up, " Mayue, I hope I am not interrupting anything? I thought it was such a beautiful day out I thought you might want to go for a ride."

"Oh, no I just wasn't expecting you today. Oh were is my manners Darkly this is Tutor Julian Fields he teaches me history and Julian this is Lord Darkly Tanner he is giving me riding lessons." She smiled.

As she spoke the name of the man before him Darkly felt serge of anger, so this was Sophia's intended. He wasn't much to look at, dark shorthaired, pail skin, light blue eyes, little on the shorter side, and very bookish type. He would fall easily to a sword. Nodding his head, " Tutor Fields it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He had to be polite for Mayue so that she would trust him and being rude to her trusted tutor wouldn't help matters. He would have to let Smitty know of this so that he wouldn't be too harsh when pleading his case to the princess.

The man bowed and smiled at him, " It is really an honor to finally meet you Lord Tanner, I have followed your career quite well. You fought quite well during the Vanden and Rook wars as a Geneneral. It is quite and honor."

He was sicken by this display of heroism the man displayed on him. He smiled, " yes, well thank you." He turned to Mayue, " Mayue if you still have some more studding to do…we could do this another time." He hoped not. He had something important to tell her today.

"Oh, no Lord Tanner I wouldn't dream of keeping her away from you and such a beautiful day. No, we are done for today Lord Tanner. Mayue I will see you tomorrow." He nodded to the both of them and smiled largely at Lord Tanner and took his leave.

"Alright, I have to warn you Darkly I wasn't lying when I said I am not a very good rider." She said as she walked up to the horse. She was in proper riding gear for a princess. A large dress and quite a ridiculously large hat.

Darkly rolled his eyes, " I now realize that, whatever are you wearing my dear?"

"What.." as she looked over her outfit. It was a light blue, she had hoped he would like it. It had color and she chose a dark blue hat with a light blue feather. " It is blue, it isn't gray or silver."

He shook his head, " Never mind, next time you might want to wear slacks." As he walked over to the horse he chose for her to ride. He tried to find one that had a good temper and would put up with Mayue.

"Pants… I have never…"shaking her head, it just wasn't lady like, " Its not lady like. I have never worn them." Shaking her head, " Only men wear pants."

He stopped petting the horse and looked at her, " I will have you know, I know several women who wear pants when riding and they don't ride sidesaddle either." Shaking his head at her, " Mayue, no wonder you feel you are not a good rider, wearing that contraption and then having to sit side ways. Its…its just wrong" shaking his head." Come, we are wasting good daylight." As he motioned for her to come up to the horse.

" Really you know women who ride without sidesaddle and…" she looked around, " wear slacks."

He laughed, " I have a friend you might want to meet someday. She quite is full of sip fire and if you wanted her to dress like you. Well lets just say she would have a word or two to say to you. Don't get me started on the fact she will never ride sidesaddle. She learned to ride bare back." He shook head in remembering; " It took me forever to get her on a saddle."

She shook her head, " alright, I might consider it one day but for now this is how I am. So where do we begin."

"First, I want you to get accustomed to this horse. His name I was told was Snowy. I believe its because he is white. Anyways are you frightened of horses? If so they feel your emotions and your fear." As he looked her straight on.

"No, I have ridden enough times that I am not frightened of them. I just don't find it to be much fun." As she patted Snowy.

Shaking his head, " Well I hope today I will change your mind. I thought it best you lean to ride since Jareth does. You can plan to go for a ride and have a picnic lunch with him. Maybe get to know him I want you to feel comfortable with it. That and well you did say I was giving you horse lesson and I don't want Jareth to think I know nothing of horse riding. After all its one of my favorite things to do. I would like you to meet my horse Majestic." Just then a black horse walked into view, " Mayue this is Majestic."

"Oh, Darkly he is quite lovely. I…" she shook her head and walked up to him and immediately started to stroke his head and hears. Run her hands through his lovely main.

"I thought that the moment I caught him." As he came up and looked into that black eyes of his good friend.

"Caught him…." As she looked away from Majestic.

" Yes, he was wild when I found him and I trained him to become my horse. We have fought in many battles and he has gotten me out of a lot of binds in the past. He is a good horse and I hope someday you will find a good horse that you will undyingly love but for now you will ride Snowy." As he motioned to the white horse.

It took them a few moments to get the horses ready and saddled and they made there way out to the field for a lovely walk. " You can steer your horse quite well with just a small movement of your wrist and hand like so." As he demonstraighted how easy it was to turn his horse around. She copied him and Snowy did an all right job of it. " With some practice and trust you both will become more acquainted and learn to ride well. Trust is a big thing with horses so let us go" with that he started at a slow trot and she followed he kept it easy for her.

They came to a nice clearing, " Oh Darkly its lovely. " As Mayue looked over the area. There was a small waterfall falling into a small lake. Wild flowers growing everywhere except for a small area where the grass was short and clean there she saw a setting placed for lunch. Darkly unmounted and came over to help her down.

" I know." As he helped her down from Snowy and brougth her over to have a seat for lunch.

" You really didn't have to." She said blushing. Everything was so lovely and Darkly was… amazing. He had done so much for her so far. Shaking her head as she sad down.

Smiling he sat down, "Yes I did. You deserve a little brake after all you have done a lot these few weeks and have done quite well. You have learned a lot and I feel you are coming around quite well." As she looked over at the water fall and smiled.

" Thank you, but I still don't." as she shrugged. " You know."

Shaking his head and sighing, " Mayue….how…can I explain this to you with out… I have always been straight forward." Turning and looking at her, " Mayue, I think it best you save that part for your Fiancée. I think he would respect you more that way. It's a learning thing between two people who love one another. I could tell you a million different moves and different ways to do something but in the end it wouldn't be you." As he pointed to her, " Mayue you're a lovely girl and I know you don't love Jareth yet. With time you will and you both will explore each other in your own time. Let me tell you…" as he shook his head. " Just trust in your heat and the rest will fallow. I know it sounds sappy especially coming from me but I have gotten to know you. You're a good woman and Jareth is lucky to have you."

" With that said my dear this will be our last lesson in that department. I feel you have the tools to speak your own mind, you know how to get the man to listen to you, and most of all you dress quite well. As for the horse riding, just go for more rides with me. I will help you find a horse you can ride and trust. It has been an honor working with you." He took out the wine and continued started to poor them something to drink. " I would like to toast you and to your new life. To your engagement to his High King Jareth." As he raised his glass she did not. " Is there a problem Mayue?"

She shook her head no, " no, you have been so good to me… I would like it if you would come to my engagement party this weekend. That you can salute me with honor. As for your payment you never mentioned it?"

He shook his head and thinking it over, " Alright, I will come to your engagement party it will be an honor. As for payment, that I will ask for at another time when I feel it is necessary. Let us drink then to a lovely day." He raised his goblet and she did too.

"Cheers." As the two goblets clicked together.

**A the next day…**

"I am so glad that you could have lunch with me today Lord Warren, I have heard from Darkly what you have been going through. I feel it is quite wrong how some treat those with parents from the Aboveground. I heard your mother was from the Above and that Oberon allowed her to become immortal. Darkly said there was something going on in your life right now and that he would leave it up to you to talk to me about it." He aid as she put her goblet down. Her silver eyes giving him her full attention.

He shook his head, "Yes, there is its about…." Just then there was a loud sound and two large Goblins came into view.

"Princess Mayue, we have a message from his High Majesty King Jareth of the Underground." As one spoke the other held a large amount of gorgeous red and pink roses.

" His Majesty would like an audience with you." As the other one spoke again the other one put out his flowers towards her. " We are to escort you to the meeting place at once. The High King engagement ceremony officially begins now." As the others looked quite angrily at Lord Warren.

She looked sadly over at Smitty, " Lord Warren, Smitty could what you need to talk about me wait till after the engagement Ceremony. I thought I have a few more hours before I had to undertake all of that but it seems Jareth wants to get started early. I hope tomorrow night you can come to the engagement I asked Darkly to be there?" She smiled fondly.

Shaking his head and looking at the two thuggish Goblins, " yes, it can wait princess. I will be at the party as well. Thank you and good luck. "As he stood and looked at the two large beings.

She looked at them too and shook her head, " Thank you." They both said their good byes and there real journeys starting.

**_Nest chapter: The Engagement Party…_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Something happens so just read…._

**Chapter 9**

_Magic Dance…._

_You remind me of the baby  
What baby? the baby with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do__  
Do what? remind me of the baby_

He smiled as he walked into the High Kings palace, it seemed king Jareth was singing. He had heard the man had a beautiful voice but what kind of song was this.

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew:_

The reason for his visit today was to let Jareth know that the training was at an end and the girl's virtue was intact, as he followed the large goblin up a pair of golden stairs. Still hearing Jareth's voice off in the distance.

_What kind of magic spell to use?  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free_

_I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do?  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

He shook his head, if only Mayue could hear him sing like this. She might changer her mind about the mysterious and cold king. As they went down a elegantly done hallway. He could hear the little goblins sing too. He thought he heard a babies laugh.

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) (x4)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump) (x2)_

_Put that baby spell on me (ooh)_

_You remind me of the baby  
What baby? the baby with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the baby_

_Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic_

_What kind of magic spell to use?  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Something frightening_

It was just so precious of him to be singing such a song. He thought about it and it was too bad he wasn't giving lessons to his majesty. The man could learn a thing or to about wooing a beautiful woman. That voice for one was a good weapon. The large hairy goblin sighed heavily its large shoulder dropping. Once again he turned slightly towards Darkly and asked, "Are you sure you want to see his majesty, he really doesn't like to be bothered when dealing with Labyrinth business. " he voice dark and deep.

Darkly smiled, " Oh what I have to say to him is quite important." And he would get a laugh at seeing Jareth acting the fool.

_Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance  
Slap that slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) (repeat ad-lib)_

The two large doors came swing open and the 12-food goblin let him pass. The song came to an end Jareth had a bright-eyed little girl in his arms, he was rocking her and smiling as he just finished his song. He realized he wasn't with just his goblins just then as the large goblin announced Darkly. His head came up and his smiled faded.

Darkly was just smiling back at him like a little kid who just found out a little secret he wasn't to know and was going to tell everyone about. " Leave us." As he handed the baby girl over to a goblin.

Darkly had never seen a place clear so fast, " I thought you were done with all that stuff your majesty," as he waved at the last retreating red goblin who just happened to be Flare. Darkly winked at the little creature and he scurried off. He continued into the room.

" I must take care of it until I find someone worthy of the position." Jareth replied coldly and went over to his crystal throne and sat down. The room was done in mirrors, blues, and silvers. Large glass ceilings letting light into the large area. He draped himself over the throne with such elegance.

The man just oozed danger Darkly thought to himself and decided not to push the conversation further," your majesty your request of me has come to an end."

Jareth looked over at him, " Really, why don't I believe you." As he started to tap his black boot with his riding crop.

"I assure you your majesty, she is ready for you, all I am liable to do now is give her proper horse riding lessons. Other then that she is ready I feel she has learned so much. That I can't help her any longer, I can't help it if you will agree with what she has learned but she is as ready." There was just silence. Not a sound other then Jareth hitting his boot lightly.

Jareth had to give the man credit, Mayue was more sociable at the last party, her clothing, attitude, and the way she smelt, she had blossomed into a woman. He was going to send for her in a few moments actually he had a present for her. As for Darkly he didn't want him around her any longer. After tomorrow she would be officially proclaimed as his fiancée. " You will not have to be giving her lesson in horse riding Darkly I would like that honor myself. After today you are to stay away from her and never see her again. Am I clear. " He smiled he stopped tapping his boot and stood up. He made his way down the few stairs that led up to his throne down to Darkly. " Right now I am off court business till we are married, I will be spending the next few weeks with her untill we are married. I will teach her to ride myself." As he came up to the equally tall and handsome man.

Darkly shaking his head, " Alright, alright….but there is one problem your Majesty she invited me to the party. Now I don't want to ruin her night. So… I have to go." He shrugged and just smirked at the angry face of Jareth's.

" Really," he didn't want her upset either, " fine but after words send her a letter telling her you will be leaving for a long trip and that you will be unable to give her horse lessons. No you may leave." As he finished with some distain in his voice at the whole idea. The girl truly like this black snake. Something's would have to be made clear to Mayue that men like Darkly were not to be trusted and to never give them money. He had head from one of his goblins that she had bought Darkly a new vest, the same green one he saw on him that day she was having lunch with him. She had yet to buy him anything. He didn't care for things from a female but it just showed him that she cared more for Darkly then for him. That just burned him.

Darkly bowed his head, " Your majesty." He turned and left the man stew.

**Later that day….**

She was brought into the cream and peach colored room, that a week ago she had dined with Jareth. She looked around and he was nowhere to be found. Then she heard soft music coming from some curtains that were peach and white they started to raising, she walked over towards them. They were a waterfall type as they came up it reveled a smaller room with glass windows. Several fairies were spinning around with different kings of ribbon. Flower pedals were falling from somewhere like light snow, Jareth stood next to a covered sheet that came to his shoulders. He held in his hand one red rose, " you look lovely today my dear, I have a present for you." He motioned with his hand and the fairies pulled on the small bits of ribbon that were attached to the large sheet. As they did it moved slowly reveling the most beautiful golden dress Mayue had ever seen.

It was so bright and dark all at once, " Oh it… its lovely." As she fingered the fine silk of the elegant golden dress. Looking at the great detail that had been put into it.

Jareth walked up and handed her the rose, " Not as lovely as you my dear. I was wondering I you would like to go for a horse ride with me? I have a nice dinner planed for us. I also thought you might want to see what they are planning for tomorrows ceremony and how the ballroom looks." He smiled lightly down at her. He had not given her the attention she deserved from now on he would. Her silver eyes shined with tears and she shook her head. Everything was so lovely. He had done so much for how could she refuse all of this and him. " I will let you get ready for the ride." He snapped his fingers two young maidens came into the room to help her to another room to get ready.

"Yes," she left him there to go and get ready.

**The next Night…**

Darkly fixed his vest. It was purple with silver going trough out it, " Nice vest, when did you start wearing color."

" Since, Mayue decided that I should add some. She bought this for me for tonight she had it sent to me. I don't want to disappoint the girl." As he looked over at his best friend Smitty, " after tonight I wont have to worry, I have been forbidden to ever see her again." As they both made it up the stairs and handed there invitations to two large goblins.

"Oooh when has that ever stopped you my friend." Smitty mocked him.

"Ha ha no this gets me out of here. I need to disappear for a while anyways with Countess Delora Vortez wanting me to be come her permit little pet and with the King wanting me dead." He knew he exaggerated the last part or did he. " Enough about me what did she say yesterday to you? Will she or wont she?"

Smitty looked down, " Well um… he looked off at the people gathering for the great occasion. " She didn't get the chance to hear me out. Jareth sent a couple of his men to come get her right when I was going to tell her. She asked if we could talk another time. I said yes." Shaking his head.

Darkly shut his eyes, shaking his head and placing his hand on to his friends shoulder," not all is lost my friend we really can't wait for engagement to finish up it takes two weeks and then the marriage, and don't get me started on the honey moon. I will try to get a chance to talk to her tonight. I will get myself on her dance card, we all know you can't but maybe her tutor can." As he pointed at himself, "Just try to keep Jareth away from me long enough for me to talk to her. Alright." He looked his friend in his cool blue ones. " I wont give up on you Smitty. Not when were so close."

Smitty shook his head " alright". They both split up. It was harder then Darkly thought it would be to get a dance with her but he managed to get one. It wouldn't be until after the announcement, had a dance with her father, Jareth, and a few other more higher up there men but he had the dance scheduled this was there last time to talk to her. Since Jareth wanted him to have nothing more to do with princess Mayue.

He watched her dance with one man after the other. She had greeted him and she was happy to know he was wearing the vest she got him. He managed to get a nice jacket to go with it, it just so happened to be a dark purple leather swade jacket. He danced with several young and blushing ladies. No sign of Contessa Delora Vortez thankfully the night was going as planned. Then it was time for the announcement.

Jareth stood up by this throne, " We all know why we are here tonight. Tonight is a very special night for all of us, but most of all for me. Tonight is a dawning of a new area here in the Underground you will all soon have a new High King that being me but not just a new High King but a high queen as well. I would like to announce my engagement to one Princess Mayue Fawn of the fairies." As he announced her name, she came up next to him to say her speech.

She looked over the crowd and took a deep breath. She was so nervous and what she was about to do she hoped she could be forgive for it. She fought about it for days now and even a few hours before she came up. She noticed she was taking too long her eyes fell on Darkly. He looked hansom as usual, he had a goblet in one dark gloved hand. He looked like he was enjoying the party. With her eyes she said sorry to him, she almost thought he heard her, his eyes got wide for a moment then she spoke, " I can't marry your majesty I am in love with another. I am in love with Lord Darkly Tanner." As she pointed at him in the crowd. There was some screams from women who were outraged, some fainted, some men go angry, and Jareth just stared at her, his mismatched eyes boring into her. His fist balled up, " I love him not you" she said.

Jareth turned from her and looked over where Darkly had been he was gone. Jareth disappeared.

* * *

Its fight time....


	10. Chapter 10

_T__he Fight…_

**Chapter 10**

Darkly was making his way through the gardens he, thought it was a better choice by now the guards would have it blocked. He was dead for sure. Just as he came around a corner into an opening, he heard Jareth say, " Where might you be going? " Darkly turned around.

"Now Jareth don't jump to conclusion she is….." he didn't get very far since Jareth hit him in the face.

Darkly quickly pushed Jareth away, " first hit was for free. The next wont be Jareth." As he spit his blue blood onto the stone ground. " You seem to not want to listen to my reasoning so I will just have to make you listen." They started to circle each other looking for a vulnerable place to hit one another.

Darkly found one, he hit Jareth hard in the face, he backed away from him only for a moment, Jareth through his leg out to kick Darkly only for him to do a couple of back flips. When he looked up Jareth had a red glowing sphere in his hand he through it at Darkly. It exploded making a large hole in the ground of solid stone. Looked over at where he used to be and Jareth was nowhere to be seen he started to get up.

Jareth came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the back of the head swing him around and punching him in the face and then in the stomach. The third time though Darkly lucky was able to block the blow. He swigged at Jareth but missed him. From there they start doing hand-to-hand combat and some marshal arts moves. If Darkly or Jareth had there sward this fight would have been much more deadly but they didn't. They didn't think to summon them. Darkly didn't' want him dead he just wanted him to stop being stupid and stubborn. Jareth was just so angry all he wanted to do was ring the mans neck. He didn't want to admit he was jealous of Darkly.

Jareth used a near by wall to run up slightly and then get him the to the height he needed to kick Darkly in the chest, sending him flying across the ground and until he stopped a few yards away. He didn't have time to get up, he only saw Jareth for a moment standing over him. Jareth was very angry at this point and garbs Darkly hauling him to his feet, " I hate you." With that he hits Darkly square in the chest sending him into the nearest wall causing it to crumble like a deck of cards. Only dust and debris could be seen. He starts walking into the dust to find Darkly only to be stopped by an angry voice.

"Enough." As very angry Darkly reappears behind him like a cloud of mist, his once emerald eyes are now yellow and cat like. They almost glowed; Jareth doesn't have enough time to react. Darkly manages to get Jareth into a headlock that he can't get out of. He keeps one of his hands behind his back. The other starts to scratch at Darkly's black tattered shirt sleeve, it wasn't working he wouldn't let go for nothing." Listen," he jerks Jareth harshly and he speaks to the man in a heavy voice, " Mayue has lied to both of us." He continues to struggle, " I gave you my word and I am honorable even it you do not believe me Jareth. I kept my end of the bargain."

Jareth was starting to loose air. Shaking his head, " Was, … was she just some easy excuse for you to get the high crown Jareth because this is the most emotion I have ever seen from you so fare. You knew better then to let a man like me near a young and naive girl like that. She didn't need training to become someone that you wanted, you can't make her into someone she isn't. We are not made like that. You need to except her for her and let her learn to grow. Not push tutors on her and men like me to make her be what you think might be a good High Queen, just because you don't want to put the effort in. I thought you loved her but you don't and never did. She was convenient for you since you knew her for such a long time. I am in a way glad she chose me over you. I would make a better man for her then you would. Anyone would at this point."

He shook his head again Jareth yelled out in anger, " I don't think you know what love is Jareth and I am done teaching others. Its something you will just have to figure out on your own," He was disgusted with this whole thing. One reason as of lately he wasn't out in society things had just become to sickening for him. Jareth continued to struggle they both went to there knees since Jareth didn't have much time left, " I wont be used like this. " with that he moved his arm just right and Jareth passed out. He dropped his body to the broken stone floor. Stood up and whipped his bloodied lip. His eyes glowed for a moment and they went back to their emerald self, and then he just faded away.

* * *

Appearing into Princess Mayue's carriage. " Oh my." As she did not expect him to be there, after all he had ran off and Jareth had followed.

"We need to talk my dear, so I suggest you do not tell your driver not to stop." He dusted off his black jacket. He wore only black now. The beautiful purple, silver, and dark purple outfit he wore was no longer there. He didn't look happy and his lip was split. "Now Mayue, why did you do that to me? We both know you don't have those kinds of feelings for me. So let me know what you are up to little girl." He replied angrily with a lot of restraint. He was tired of being used for others gains.

She looked at him; " I am truly sorry Darkly, after getting to know you, this past month I almost didn't go through with it." Shaking her head, "You have been quite kind too me. You've done so much and…." She shook her head bringing her golden-gloved hand up to her forehead, " I did it for love." She said dropping her hand and looking at him.

He sat back, " Love, well that explains a lot but why me?" As he brought his hand up and smoothed his hair back. He licked his split lip. Jareth had quite a good right cross as he moved his jaw slightly. He would be feeling it for days and he was quite tired more tied then he should be but with what was going on lately he couldn't blame himself. He knew the cut would heal in a few moments.

She sighed heavily, " You met him a few days ago, he was the one you seemed to not like to much when I introduced the two of you. I noticed you were way to polite to him. I didn't want to mention it to you," as she looked out into the moonlit scenery passing them by, " You know my tutor, Julian Fields. I have known him for several years now every since Jareth introduced the two of us. He was so…inspiring and he was always around. The moment he smiled at me. I…. I didn't want him to ever stop." Tears started to come to her silver eyes, "I really love him but he had a problem as much as I did. He told me that he was promised to another, that's when we came up with the plan. We just had to find the right person." She shrugged and wiped the falling tears away from her soft cheek.

" You see, Julian knew who you were and I heard about you from gossip." shrugging, " I just thought of you as gigolo who took pretty woman's money nothing more but Julian he is a historian. He had heard of the many battles you have been in. That you were not always this way that you used to be a hired soldier, when there was war, and he explained how you became a Lord from absolutely nothing. You had disappeared from society lately it wasn't easy finding you. I was lucky you showed up at one of the parties when you did. We were running out of options. He knew you're a fighter and felt you could handle Jareth. Julian isn't much of a fighter he loves his books but he…" Darkly shook his head he knew as well as her the boy couldn't handle Jareth.

"Enough." She stopped and they sat there for a moment just hearing the sound of the carriage and the feel of the light rocking. "Alright," Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees and letting out a slow breath, " since you have now made me an outlaw for life and I don't see myself being able to hide for long. Jareth has a lot on his side to help him, I have a plan Mayue and I think you might just like what I have to say." He waited for her to register what he was saying and continued, " This Julian Fields, you want to know why I had to hold my restraint with him, why so polite. You had lunch with Smitty the other day; he wanted you to help him with a woman he was in love with. That woman just so happened to be betrothed to another. He didn't get a chance to explain since Jareth had his men come to your palace. That man just so happened to be your Julian. So Smitty…."

She interrupted him, " is in love with Sophia Lorendail." She put her hand over her month. " Oh, I see now Darkly but how?"

He smiled, " Your going to get him and Sophia married in secret you're a princess after all and you can be doing a favor for a friend. You can get a marriage licenses for the two to be married after all he only needs one king and I have heard your father is just like his daughter when it come to blood. It wouldn't be dishonest for them to be married if a King agreed to it. Both families will see it as a good match. They will continue to have it be in secret after all Smitty told me that the engagement of Julian and her had not been announced yet. Your father will think nothing of it." He knew that the king had plenty of mixed bloods fight for him and help with his kingdom. " Form there you and Julian will disappear, he will think you ran off with me and chase, Jareth will be to busy hunting me down. I assume you have someone set up already to lets say get you married. After all that was what you were originally going to do wasn't it. Disappear for a few weeks that should hopefully give your marriage some time to stick. I just added my part of the deal and think of this as my payment for all I have done for you and will continue to do for you." he smiled at her. She had tears running down her cheek.

" Oh Darkly," she pushed off her seat and gave him a huge hug and a kissed his cheek. That's how Julian found his fiancée in the lap of Darkly and kissing him on the cheek.

"What is going on here."? As he stood there before the door.

"Oh Julian." She jumped off of Darkly and down into the arms of Julian kissing him madly. Once she gained control and explained everything to Julian, he looked over at Darkly who was leaning against the carriage.

" Darkly your willing to do this, you are quite honorable but what of Jareth, will he not kill you or imprison you once he finds you." He had a point.

Sighing, " Yes, that could happen," as he walked past the two," but it wont."

He turned to face them," You see, I have a good way to hid but keep him on the trail. He will never catch me and by the time he does you will both be married and he wont be able to do a thing. The most he could get away with, with me in court is to charge me against knowing what you two were up to. I am quite the liar. I will just say he was a mad man and that he hired me to teach you horse riding lessons nothing more and I became your friend. We all know he wont want to admit to the real reason he hired me. You see he came to me the night before you asked me. He knew what you were going to ask before you even knew it. It would make him look like a fool and that he can't find him a proper wife. It wont look good for him becoming the next High King. I will just say she must of heard from a friend about my great swordsmanship and that she knew her tutor boyfriend couldn't fight against the all mighty King Jareth." He smiled watching the two.

"You both know Jareth will cool down after a few days, lick his wounds and move on. After all he has to find a new bride for himself to marry to fully become High King." He found himself smiled to himself remembering the questions he left with Jareth. " Knowing him he has other ladies in mind… sorry Mayue." He looked around the night air was starting to feel with angry magic, " You both must leave now if this will work. I wish you both the best and a good marriage to the both of you. You are more well suited to each other." They shook their heads in aw of his plan.

" He adapts to things quite well. That was why he made such a great general in the war of Carna and Newee." Julian just shook his head in amazement.

"Darkly…" Mayue asked after him. He turned and smiled down at her.

She gave him a hug, " Thank you." They let go of one another.

"Your welcome Mayue, an never forget your worth it and he knows it. He truly knows it." As he looked back over to Julian. His friend now had that chance to be with his Sophia and his new friend Mayue had a chance to be with her love. They separated and he nodded to them as the carriage took off. He knew he was doomed from the start but if the people around him could have a better chance then it was all worth it.

He walked more into the large orchard that they had as the meeting place. He would go by foot at first, and then use magic. He knew by now Jareth probably set up some kind of magical trace and he knew he had to get out. The wind started to picking up and he could smell rain in the air, which wasn't good. It meant there lovely High King was angry and that meant he knew the lighting and clouds would come next. Whenever someone with that kind of power gets too emotional bad things can happen. It looked like this storm was going to be a very bad one. He couldn't blame Jareth for the way he felt. He would be quite angry if the person he was in love with did what Mayue did to Jareth. It was all about communication, which the two of them never had.

Mayue was too scared of what Jareth would think and Jareth made himself to preoccupied to want to notice she didn't love him in that way. Why the man thought she would make a good high queen for him. She was quite beautiful and smart. That didn't mean she would make a good High Queen. He stop by one of the trees and pulled down a peach took a bight off of it. He started walking again, this was quite a good peach he thought and took another bight. Now what was he going to do, contacting Smitty was like going to be impossible for a while and his usual hide outs he knew by know would be over come by the goblins and soldiers Jareth sent out. He was going to have to figure out where he could go. It started to rain, he shook his head, and through the finished peach pit to the ground changing into a black hawk flying away into the darkened knighting stormy night.

**Back at the castle…**

Jareth rubbed his neck as he sat on his throne. His soldiers gathered and the other creatures he now ruled over. He brought in his best soldiers these where the ones he used to find someone who didn't want to be found. His eyes glittered dangerously. " Find him, and bring him to me." Was his only order. His soldiers and spies left him to brood. He could feel the dark clouds forming over the Labyrinth. He felt the most powerful when he was with the Labyrinth. The next couple of days were going to be very rough the creatures of the Labyrinth knew this as they saw the darken skies. Since he was now High King the clouds went past the Labyrinth and started there way all over the Underground. Then the rain came and the wanted posters for Lord Darkly Tanner came out, he would be safe nowhere. If the Underground wanted sunny sky's again they would have to find Lord Darkly Tanner…

_

* * *

_

_I hope to update soon… It may be a week, I tried to update at least every two days but now I am at the part where I am missing some of my story and am getting it put to cd. The guys at the compter place have had it for a week but am in line to get it done. There so rude they have had mystuff for over a 4 weeks now and they mest up with it the first time. I had to go back I thought it would only be a couple of days but they like taking there time. So lesson learned back all your stuff up you never know when you computer will fail. I want to thank all of you who have read so far and to Notwritten for reviewing. Thanks.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Someone new, someone who knows Darkly, and she isn't talking about it. Jareth has had some time to think._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

"Its about time," he replied to one of his spies had finally found him. They had been looking for over a week for him and finally traced Lord Darkly to one of his estates. It seems the man was bouncing all over the place. He could now remember the conversation he had with Mayue and her feelings for Darkly.

* * *

He shimmered into view he had arranged with her family to have a meeting with her. By all rights he did no have to show at her palace. He could have had her ordered to come to him but he wanted to know the truth he wanted to know all of it. There she was sitting at a small table in the atrium that they both agree to meet at. He walked down the stairs and she spotted him. She stood up and curtsied to him. Keeping her eyes for a moment to the floor, " Your Majesty." Then she looked up.

Jareth stood before her, " Princess Mayue." He said formally to her, after all they were not engaged to one another. She saw to that. He swallowed hard he had some time to think last night after the fight with Darkly. He hated to admit it but some of the things Darkly had told him hit home. Was Mayue just an excuse for him to make his father happy and to take the High Kind position? He didn't know maybe she could clear things up for him. Maybe she said what she said because she was scared to get married to him. He needed some answers.

He motioned for her to sit down and she did he went over to a chair and a servant held the chair out for him he sat down and then motioned for them all to leave the room. They left them both to talk. " Mayue, you know why I am here today. I would like to know why you made such an announcement last night. If you were having doubts you should of told me earlier then last night. I was hopping that lately you were starting to trust me. I only want the best for you. So…please would you be so kind as to inform me of what is truly going on between you and Darkly.

She really wanted to tell him but could she trust him she wasn't sure. She felt like she couldn't. She still had to put into motion what they had all planned to do. Julian was willing to wait to put their plan into motion. She had to give it a day or so before she brought up the fact the Sophia and Smitty could get married.

She would not mention he was the best friend of Darklys, she didn't know how her farther would react to her telling him that. She would say she had gotten to know Lord Warren from past get togethers and that he had helped her out in the past. She would say Sophia who had visited on many occasions was just smitten over him. That it was all her and Sophia ever talk about, that he was of another blood and she didn't know who would give her the honor of allowing the two to marry. She would tell her father that she would offer to talk to him. She would play to her father's kindness but not today. Her farther was still very upset with her for doing what she did. She looked up to him her silver eyes weary, "We just spent so much time together Jareth, you should of realized that I would of started to develop feelings for him." She looked down at the tabletop, " You were never around, you were always canceling on me and you barely spoke to me when we were at the parties or together." She looked up at him with a little bit more confidents, " He didn't just teach me about horse riding lessons. There was so much more, you…" she sighed and reached out to him with her hand, " Jareth I… I think of you as more of a family member then someone I want to marry. Darkly made me see that. Darkly…he was just." She smiled fondly of the time she had spent with him and hoped it worked what she said would work.

Jareth swallowed hard, it was still raining outside, still reflecting how angry and upset he was. A rumble of thunder and then a flash of lighting. He stood up quickly and away from her out stretched hand. So she loved him. He had been nothing to her all this time. All this time she thought of him as no more then a brother or a cousin. That she would of married him feeling the way she did. It just wasn't right he cared about her enough to know it wasn't right, " Alright, fine. If it is Darkly you want its it Darkly you shall have." With that his fist balled he hit the table and it cracked into two pieces and fell apart, he straighten. He nodded to her and disappeared before she could speak another word.

Now he was going to get Darkly back here and he was going to have Darkly do the right thing by Princess Mayue. He would have the two married. He did not want to shame her more then she already had been. After all week he heard rumors in court about how she had dishonored him and then for Darkly to run off and dishonor her was just wrong. There would be no dishonor, Darkly would marry Mayue and he would see to it. As for him he had a few ladies in mind that could possibly work out for him to marry but it would be a marriage of convince now not one of love. He looked into the glass sphere one last time and saw the beautiful Mayue asleep in her bed. How he wished she had chosen him. He cared about her and this past week he realized though it was more of a family member like feeling. In his knew marriage land and privilege would be gained. He hoped with time he could love his new wife but he could take on later a mistress if he had to.

* * *

He stood before his soldiers, " I will deal with this myself." With that he was gone.

He came into a darken room he liked the fact he was going into Darkly's bedchamber unannounced, he had made sure the man couldn't leave. He came closer to the sleeping form in the bed ready to speak to Darkly. His eyes started to adjust to the light then the form turned over. The moonlight lit up the face of a female asleep in its dark covers. She looked quite peaceful and it seemed her dark hair was cut short and feathered. Her skin was so smooth and pale. Her lips so red and he found himself motionless. Just standing their staring at her and for the life of him feeling like he knew her from somewhere. She slowly opened her eyes sensing him there, "What…" she said tiredly, her sapphire eyes were so bright they almost glowed. She focused with such intensity on him. His heart stopped, he stopped breathing for a moment, and then it was gone.

The lights came on with a wave of her hand, " What are you doing here?" She asked him like she knew him personally. She had the black blankets rapped around her chest she was completely nude under the black silk. Jareth found himself feeling quite randy just then and picturing her milky white skin her plumb… His train of thought was intrepid again with her repeating the same thing, " What are you doing here?"

He cocked one eyebrow and tiled his head slightly at her, how dare she speak to him in such a manner. He started to notice her dark short hair was a blood red. It was kind of wild and spiky somewhat like his but shorter and more controlled. She also had an elaborate tattoo on her right arm that went all the way up her arm to her shoulder blade. He would of looked at it more but she pointed her finger at him to get his attention. " I am here to see Lord Darkly Tanner Madam where is he, is this not his room?"

She smiled a very wicked smile that almost stole Jareth's heart away there was just something about this woman that turned his insides. " He's obviously not here right now your Majesty. Pardon me for not being more formal; after all it is the middle of the night. I am not used to men just popping into my bedroom. Now could you please leave I need to get some sleep I have had a very trying day." She went back to the large bed and sat down waiting for him to take his leave.

Jareth not wanting to leave walked closer to where she was laying to get a better look at her. She was quite beautiful and had a power about her he had never felt from any woman. " Do you perhaps know where he is?"

She put her hand up to her forehead in exasperation, " no your Majesty, Darkly hasn't been around for several days. He has be kind of pre occupied with something lately. Now please leave." She sighed she didn't have time for this she was just so tired.

Jareth liked this, he sat done on the bed, next to her she scooted to put some distance between the two of them, " I know he had to have been here recently my spies told me so." He looked her up and down. His eyes traveling over her. Oh he liked what he saw and he was defiantly going to have what he saw, "Do you know when he will be back?" He said the next words softly.

She felt a shiver go up her spin, "Ah no, now go I am quite tired." She shook here head an looked away from him, it was that time of the month when she just felt drained. That's when she felt a hand softly stroke her on the back of her shoulder.

" What the hell are you doing?" As she scooted away from him. No one touched her like that. Especially him.

He smiled, " Well if you don't know when he will be back and where he is I thought I might as well just stay the night." Jareth leaned in towards her so that he was only a few inches away from her own face. A nice soft smile on his face and his eyes dancing with something mischievous about them.

She scooted away on the large bed some more, " You have to be kidding….."

He shook his head and undid several of the buttons to his shirt and took it off he and through the black silk away. He smiled and then started on his boots, " What are you doing?" she started to panic a little and started looking around the room.

" Well getting ready for bed my dear what else. After all you looked quite comfortable in there I am not going to sleep on the floor. I am High King after all." He stood up and started on his pants.

"Whoa, wait a minute there… there are plenty of rooms in the house if you wish to stay take any room you wish but not this one. If you want to wait for Darkly go ahead not in this room and not in this bed." As she waved her hands at him but still managed to keep the blanket up.

He smiled mischievously at her, " Oh my dear I will be sleeping here," he pointed with one bare finger at the bed. "I believe this is the best room in the house after all it's the masters bedroom and I think its the best bed as well." As he took his pants down she turned away. "I am High King nothing but the best for me."

" Ok, then I will be just leaving you to sleep then your Majesty. She went to get off the bed after all she was now in a light silver slip of a night gown that wasn' t there before she felt arms come around her waist and bring her back into the bed. " What are you doing?!" She asked surprised as he spooned against her body.

" I never sleep along especially in a new place my dear." As he purred into her ear.

His grip was strong and the lights went out. The covers went on and he just held her there. She would of argued but saw no use in it. She wanted to tell him she wasn't that kind of girl but would that help her any? She could feel his semi hard member against her body. She would just have to try and go to sleep. This was going to be a long night. Thankfully he didn't push it any further then that and if he did she would have him out the window so fast he wouldn't know what hit him.

**Next morning…**

There came a large banging noise the door slammed open, " Lil we got to talk!" as Smitty came into the room with the daily newspaper in one hand. He looked quite angry and then when he saw what he saw his mouth dropped open.

There in the bed was his best friend all comfortable and sleeping with one arm draped over a bare chested and very naked High King Jareth who happened to be awake. He did thankfully had the decency to have his waist covered. He looked like he was in a good mood. She woke up groggily and noticed how Jareth just smiled down at her. She just sat up shook her head and looked over at Smitty. "_I will explain later."_ She telepathically told him. He shook his head and acted like it wasn't that big of a deal after all.

Jareth didn't like that, he wanted there to be more of a reaction after all he was in Darkly's room with Darkly's woman naked and found out by Darkly's best friend in that said bed with that said woman.

She got out of bed and grabbed a robe that was dark purple, "What is it Smitty?" He pointed to the newspaper.

She read it and then shut her eyes. Then she opened them, " We can still go through with it just sooner then later that's all."

He looked at her, " do you think it will work?"

She shrugged, " well it will have to. I will see what I can do. Was that all?" she asked tiredly.

Smitty could see she was tired, there was an obvious darkening around her eyes," No, there's something else but ah…" his head tilted toward the High King smiling in the bed.

She looked over at him and snorted, " leave him he seems to like the bed…" as she turned to leave.

" I also liked the company as well, Lil is it?" he inquired.

" Its Morgan to you your Majesty." With that they left him in the room to go and talk.

She was wearing dark purple soft leather high collared jacket, black riding pants with tall black pants. Her dark blood red hair having blond flecks through out it almost making her hair looked like flame. Her arms crossed over her chest she passed back an fourth before the fireplace, in Darkly's study. She stopped and put one shiny black-gloved hand her chin. She was quite angry, " Are you positive Smitty?"

" Yes if you don't show they will magically make you show Lil." He shook his head.

Shaking her head, "Ahh, that sun of a bitch." She said out loud her fisted hand raised to the roof.

" Ahh such words from such a beautiful woman such a pitty." They saw the high king standing in the door frame dressed in a dark brown leather jacket with a long dark black cape, gray riding pants with black boots.

" I am trying to have a conversion here your Majesty as you can see Darkly isn't here right now so please leave us alone." She said her eyes burning with anger while still tried to be civil to him.

He smiled, " Well he could show up here while I am out there and you never know I may be able to help with whatever it is your problem is my dear Lil." He said he saw her just about loose it when Smitty jumped up and grabbed her.

" Now Lily, remember he is High King," he said holding her fast.

" I don't give a f….." she turned away from him with such anger. " It's a really…really bad time for me Smitty." She replied back quietly trying to keep her emotion in check. She wouldn't want to hurt the High King she had enough problems to worry about then to have him angry at her. Darkly and his big stupid ideas, she thought to herself.

Smitty got concerned, " how bad?" she turned to him.

" I can feel it already." As she looked away and looked into the flames of the fireplace. Fighting whatever it was that was that was draining her.

Smitty turned to Jareth who had a smile on his face, " Your majesty I am sorry that Lord Tanner is not here. Like I told your soldiers the other day I have not seen him in a while and that I would notify you if he contacted me. Lady Morgan here is just a guest of Darkly's and mine. I she has been spending a few weeks here for a visit. She travels a lot and Darkly doesn't get to see her much. She does not know when he will return, if any one would know it would be me. I am his closes friend. I don't agree with what Darkly has been up to. I will hand him over to you as soon as I hear anything from him, besides your Majesty we all know you have me being watched all the time." He winked at Jareth, " Darkly has a tendency to come and go as he pleases. Its the way he has always been. Right now we need some privacy could you do us that one thing your Majesty." Smitty was serious and polite. He meant what he said Jareth could tell his smile was gone.

He shook his head at the men," I could help you know whatever it is, I could help." As he looked at the back of the troubled woman that he found to be quite attractive and intriguing. So was she a friend or was she a lover of Darkly's? Something he would keep an eye on. He turned to Smitty; " Alright I'll take you on your word Lord Warren. Inform me when he returns at once their things I must talk to him about, good day to you both." With that he left them be.


End file.
